Salakatselijan päiväkirja
by tellie
Summary: Lupaava kirjailija. Kaunis ja kiltti mutta hiljattain kuollut vaimo. Tyttö, joka on kuin kopio vaimosta, mutta kymmenen vuotta nuorempi. Kaksi vuotta, jotka muuttavat kaksi elämää.
1. osa: Hisana

**A/N: **En ole Sonata Arcican fani (pikemminkin allerginen ko. bändille), mutta kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu, eli tässä tapauksessa suurelta osaltaan siihen suuntaan. Eräänä kesäiltana käveleskelin ympäriinsä ilman sen kummempaa tarkoitusta tai päämäärää ja PAM! Juoni oli päässäni, kiitos Sonata Arctican kauniille kappaleelle.

Päässäni olen sijoittanut tapahtumat Kanadaan, mistä mm. viittaus koulujärjestelmään.

**Full summary: **Lupaava kirjailija. Kaunis ja kiltti mutta hiljattain kuollut vaimo. Tyttö, joka on kuin kopio vaimosta, mutta kymmenen vuotta nuorempi. Kaksi vuotta, jotka muuttavat kaksi elämää.

**Warnings**: And then your Emotutka goes beep, beep, beepbeepbeep (eli huomatkaa, että tämä Byakuya ei ole kokenut kick ass kapteeni vaan nuorehko kirjailija).

**Word count (chapter): **1859

**Disclaimer:** En omista, en ansaitse mitään. Paitsi kommentteja, VINK VINK.

Edit 8.7.2010: korjattu pari muotoilua, typoja etc

_

* * *

_

**Salakatselijan päiväkirja, 1. Osa: Hisana**

_- Shy (Sonata Arctica) -_

_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright_

_Making sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana (can you?)_

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_

_I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",_

_I write on paper & erased away_

_Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies_

_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_

_But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

_And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave_

_Repeating the scener over again_

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

**28. huhtikuuta 2004, keskiviikko**

Rakas vaimoni Hisana nukkui tänään pois pitkällisen sairauden uuvuttamana.

Tunnen oloni tyhjäksi ja kirjoittaminen on tavallistakin vaikeampaa. En usko kirjoittavani paljonkaan lähimpinä kuukausina, en edes näiden nahkakansien väliin.

**28. huhtikuuta 2005, torstai**

Hisanan poismenosta tulee tänään kuluneeksi tasan vuosi. Koin velvollisuudekseni muistaa häntä myös päiväkirjassani, sillä juuri hän sai minut aloittamaan näiden sivujen hitaan ja tuskallisen täyttämisen.

Hämmästyin huomatessani, etten ole vuoteen kirjoittanut ainoatakaan merkintää, mutta kenties minun ei tulisi olla erityisen yllättynyt. On sanomattakin selvää, että kulunut vuosi on ollut vaikea.

Hisana, minä kaipaan sinua niin kovin!

**29. huhtikuuta 2005, perjantai**

Poltin eilen kirjan, jota kirjoitin Hisanan sairastuessa ja sairastaessa. En ole kirjoittanut siihen yhtäkään kirjainta hänen poismenonsa jälkeen, ja tänään ymmärsin, ettei sitä ole tarkoitettu valmistumaan.

En aio aloittaa uutta kirjaa. Suru on syönyt kykyni kirjoittaa, ja jo satunnaiset päiväkirjamerkintäni uuvuttavat minut täysin.

Tänään soitin asunnonvälittäjälle. Myyn meidän kotimme ja ostan laitakaupungilta pienen yksiön. Anteeksi Hisana, elämäni rakkaus, mutta en enää saata asua huoneissa, joissa rakkautemme kukoisti.

**12. elokuuta 2005, perjantai**

Asunnostamme on tehty hyvä tarjous, johon olen päättänyt tarttua. Tarpeelliset asiakirjat laaditaan ja allekirjoitetaan ensi viikolla. Pyysin asunnonvälittäjää hoitamaan puolestani kaiken, minkä hän vain voi puolestani hoitaa.

Minun on aloitettava uuden asunnon etsiminen. Minun oli määrä aloittaa se huomattavasti aikaisemmin, mutta olen ollut niin uupunut, etten ole aina jaksanut edes nousta vuoteesta. Ehkä voisin pyytää asunnonvälittäjää etsimään minulle sopivan kohteen?

**17. elokuuta 2005, keskiviikko**

Uudet asukkaat muuttavat meidän asuntoomme lokakuun aikana, ja silloin minun on luonnollisesti asuttava jossakin muualla.

Olen pyytänyt asunnonvälittäjää etsimään minulle yksiön laitakaupungilta, aivan kuten huhtikuussa ajattelin, sillä minun on turha ostaa kallista asuntoa keskustasta. Laitakaupungilla on myös rauhallisempaa – keskustan hälinä uuvuttaa minut nykyisin niin nopeasti. Toisinaan toivon, että voisin seurata elämäni rakkautta ikiuneen.

**12. syyskuuta 2005, maanantai**

Aikaa muuttoon on vain joitakin viikkoja, enkä ole vieläkään löytänyt mieleistäni asuntoa.

Pyysin asunnonvälittäjältä hyväkuntoista ja viihtyisää kattohuoneistoa ja hän vakuuttaa tekevänsä parhaansa, mutta toistaiseksi hän on näyttänyt minulle ainoastaan huonokuntoisia ahtaita lääviä. Hetken kuvittelin välittäjän yrittävän petkuttaa minua, joten loin omatoimisen katsauksen laitakaupungin asuntotarjontaan. Sain yllätyä huomatessani, kuinka huonossa kunnossa suurin osa asunnoista on.

Tiedän hyvin, että laitakaupunki on köyhää työttömyyden ja päihdeongelmien riivaamaa aluetta, mutta silti sen ja sen asuntojen rumuus hämmästyttää minua suuresti. Pitäisiköhän minun kuitenkin pyytää asunnonvälittäjää etsimään asuntoja myös keskustasta?

**22. syyskuuta 2005, torstai**

Asunnonvälittäjä löysi asunnon, joka on alueensa huomioon ottaen hyvässä kunnossa. Se on tilava ja valoisa kattohuoneisto, sijainniltaan ei kuitenkaan aivan sellainen kuin toivoin, sillä palvelut ovat kaukana. Asunto kuitenkin on jo tyhjä, ja koska minulla ei ole varaa nirsoilla mikäli haluan katon pääni päälle uusien asukkaiden muuttaessa meidän kotiimme, olen päättänyt ostaa tarjotun asunnon.

**26. syyskuuta 2005, maanantai**

Kattohuoneisto on nyt virallisesti minun ja muuttofirma aloittaa työnsä huomenna. Minä vietän yhden yön hotellissa ja sen jälkeen pääsen uuteen asuntooni.

Olen pakannut henkilökohtaisen omaisuuteni kuten vaatteeni ja valokuvani laatikoihin, jotka olen pinonnut olohuoneeni lattialle. Laatikoiden keskellä eläminen tuntuu omituiselta.

Olen samalla hetkellä helpottunut ja onneton, sillä vaikka tunnen pettäväni Sinut, Hisana-rakkaani, minun on aika kääntää uusi lehti elämässäni. Kuitenkin Sinä pysyt aina sydämessäni ja sielussani; Sinä ja vain Sinä olet minun kuolematon rakkauteni.

**28. syyskuuta 2005, keskiviikko**

Olen kuluttanut puolen päivää purkaen laatikoiden sisältöä uuteen asuntooni. Muiden laatikoiden kanssa en aio pitää kiirettä, vaan puran niitä sitä mukaa, kun tarvitsen tavaroita, jotka niihin olen pakannut.

Kun saavuin asuntoon, yllätyin nähdessäni kuinka hyvää jälkeä muuttofirma on tehnyt. Suuremmat tavarat ovat paikoillaan ja enimmäkseen niissä paikoissa, joihin olen ne halunnut. Mikäli en tuntisi sydämeni kuolleen Hisanan mukana (niin kliseinen kuin ilmaisu onkin), todennäköisesti iloitsisin mukavuuksistani ja näkymästä, joka olohuoneestani avautuu, vaikkei maisema klassisen kaunis olekaan.

Suurimman osan näkymästä muodostavat talojen katot, ja vasta kaukana, kaukana niiden takana avautuu puisto, ja vielä sitäkin kauempana näiltä osin kaupunkiamme rajaava metsänreuna. Kunhan syksy saa, uskon sekä puiston että metsän kylpevän kauniissa väreissä ja kattojen hohtavan kultaisina matalalta paistavan auringon säteissä.

Jo nyt katot ovat kiehtovaa katseltavaa lintuineen ja kissoineen, sekä tietysti satunnaisine ihmisineen, jotka useimmiten korjaavat tai kunnostavat kattoja. He saavat minut tuntemaan itseni jonkinlaiseksi vuoren vanhukseksi, joka katselee elämää omista ylhäisistä ja yksinäisistä korkeuksistaan nähden, kuinka vuodenajat vaihtuvat ja nuoret hänen alapuolellaan löytävät toisensa, hankkivat lapsia ja lopulta muuttavat paremmille seudulle keskikaupunkiin.

**2. lokakuuta 2005, sunnuntai**

Heräsin yllätyksekseni kirkonkellojen pauhuun. En edes tiennyt tällä seudulla olevan kirkkoa, sillä se ei näy mistään asuntoni ikkunasta kunnolla. Keittiöni ikkunasta onnistuin kuitenkin näkemään häivähdyksen sen valkoisesta, vaalealla taivaansinellä koristellusta kupolikatosta.

Purin viimeisen omia tavaroitani sisältävistä muuttolaatikoista, mutta muutamat elämäni rakkauden henkilökohtaiset esineet ovat ja saavat jatkossakin olla omissa laatikoissaan siististi komerooni pinottuina. En saata katsoa niitä päivittäin, mutten henno myöskään antaa niitä pois, sillä Hisanani muistot elävät niissä liiaksi. Saatan yhä mielessäni kuulla naurun jota hän nauroi avatessaan pienen yksinkertaisen soittorasian, tai nähdä sieluni silmin kuinka hänen hellät kätensä asettivat pehmoeläimen työpöydälleni pitämään minulle seuraa sinä kohtalokkaana päivänä jona hän sai kuulla sairaudestaan.

**15. lokakuuta 2005, lauantai**

Olen asunut laitakaupungilla yli kaksi viikkoa, mutta en ole tutustunut ympäristööni juuri lainkaan, ja jopa ruokakauppaan olen ajanut bussilla. Elämäni on keskittynyt tyhjään ja yksinäiseen asuntooni, ja suurimman osan ajastani kulutan katsellen elämää alapuolellani levittäytyvillä katoilla.

Viime päivinä katotkin ovat olleet kurja näky, sillä vettä on satanut niin paljon, että kadut ja myös tasaiset katot ovat täynnä lammikoita. Ilma on harmaa ja kylmä, mutta paksut pilvet ovat säilyttäneet lämmön yön yli niin, etteivät puut ole vielä pukeutuneet ruskan väreihin.

Toivon ruskan olevan erityisen kaunis tänä vuonna, sillä kaipaan ympärilleni kauneutta. Harmaa sää ja yksinäisyys lepäävät harteillani painaen minua maahan kuin märkä, raskas viitta.

**20. lokakuuta 2005, torstai**

Joitakin päiviä sitten sää kirkastui. Aamuisin vesilammikoiden pinta on jäässä ja yhä useammat puut ja pensaat alkavat saada syksyn värejä.

Syksy on aina ollut lempivuodenaikani, vaikka Hisana piti eniten keväästä; ensimmäisistä narsisseista ja hiirenkorvalla olevista lehdistä. Minuun taas vetoavat syksyn värit ja villi melankolia, jonka paksut harmaat pilvet, tihkusade ja luonnon kuolema sytyttävät sieluun kuin sieluun yhdessä luomisen tuskan kanssa.

Tänä vuonna en kuitenkaan toivo melankoliaa. Tuska on jo turruttanut kykyni luoda; jopa harvat päiväkirjamerkintäni ovat kielellisesti kömpelöitä ja täynnänsä ikävystyttävää toistoa.

**30. lokakuuta 2005, sunnuntai**

Kirkonkellot herättivät minut jälleen, ja koska en tuntenut itseäni tavallista uupuneemmaksi, päätin nousta ylös ja kohdata uuden kauniin aamun. Sillä kaunis tämä aamu oli. Pakkanen oli jäädyttänyt satunnaiset vesilammikot ritiseviksi, aurinko paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta ja puuskittaisesti puhaltava tuuli puri posket kuin posket terveen punerviksi.

Aamun kauneus valoi minuun uutta voimaa, ja sen ja vain sen ansiosta päätin lähteä kävelylle uuteen naapurustooni. Pukeuduin lämpimästi, vaikka myöhemmin osoittautuikin etteivät vaatteeni kuitenkaan olleet riittävän lämpimät, ja sitten suuntasin kulkuni kohti kirkkoa ja pientä puistoa sen kupeessa.

Kävely oli erittäin miellyttävä siitäkin huolimatta, että laitakaupungin kadut ovat täynnä likaa ja roskia. Paikoin koirien ulosteet, repeytyneet sanomalehdet ja särjetyistä pulloista peräisin olevat lasinkappaleet kerääntyvät kasoiksi spray-maaleilla tuhrittujen betoniseinien vierille, ja kolmesti laitapuolen kulkijat pysäyttivät minut rahaa pyytäen. Kuitenkin kaikessa rumuudessaan kadut loivat ihmeellisen kontrastin tulenvärisinä ja verenpunaisina loistaville lehdille, taivaan syksynkalpealle sinelle ja pitkille varjoille, jotka alhaalta paistava aurinko kaduille loihti.

Kun lopulta pääsin kirkon luo, kuljin hetken pitkin kirkkomaata silmäillen vanhoja hautakiviä ja niihin kaiverrettuja tekstejä. Pian kuitenkin menetykseni tuska alkoi saavuttaa minua ja jätin kirkon taakseni. Saavuin puistoon, jossa puiden lehdet paloivat vielä kauniimmissa väreissä kuin kaduilla ja vielä viimeiset sinnikkäät liljat kukkivat niiden juurilla.

Kiertelin puistossa tuntikausia uppoutuneena sen kauneuteen, mutta kun aurinko alkoi laskea, aloin nopeasti palella, ja lisäksi pitkän toimettomuuden heikentämät jalkani olivat uuvuksissa. Koska olin unohtanut matkapuhelimeni toisen takkini taskuun, aloin etsiskellä kahvilaa, josta voisin soittaa itselleni taksin asunnolleni.

Löysin tieni puiston laidalla sijaitsevaan, hieman mielikuvituksettomasti nimettyyn lounaskahvila Café Parkiin, joka osoittautui pienehköksi ja kodikkaaksi kahvilaksi, jonka sisustukseen ihastuin välittömästi. Sen pienet pöytäryhmät oli lakattu kirsikkapuun värisiksi, mukavat tuolit päällystetty ruskanvärisin kankain ja taustalla soi hiljaista klassista musiikkia. Ja mikä tuoksu kahvilassa leijuikaan!

Pullien, viinereiden ja tietenkin kahvin tuoksu sekoittuvat toisiinsa ruokahalua kiihdyttäväksi kokonaisuudeksi. Vaikka aikomukseni oli ollut vain soittaa taksi, ja vaikka viime aikoina ruokahaluni on ollut lähes olematon, sain pian huomata juovani kahvia ja nauttivani hitain puraisuin mitä herkullisimmasta omenaviineristä kahvilan ainoana asiakkaana.

Syödessäni kuulin pienen kellon kilkattavan ilmoittaen iloisesti, että kahvilan ovi oli avattu. Silkasta tottumuksesta vilkaisin tulijaa, olivathan kasvoni häntä kohden, ja minun on häpeäkseni myönnettävä, että hämmästykseni sai kirjaimellisesti viinerinpalan juuttumaan kurkkuuni niin, että minun on yskittävä monta kertaa ennen kuin sain sen irtoamaan.

Syy hämmästykseeni oli hyvin yksinkertainen: kahvilaan määrätietoisesti marssiva tyttö olisi ollut kuin minun Hisanani kaksoissisar, mikäli hän olisi ollut kymmenkunta vuotta vanhempi. Hänen kiiltävä musta tukkansa ei ulottunut aivan olkapäille, hänen suuret sinivioletit silmänsä olivat aivan kuin Hisanallani, ja myös tämä tyttö oli pieni ja siro, lähes särkyvän näköinen. Jopa hänen pakkasen punehduttamat kasvonsa olivat muodoltaan samanlaiset kuin elämäni rakkaudella, mutta niiden ilme oli hyvin erilainen. Siinä missä Hisanani huulilla aina kareili pieni lämmin hymy, tämän tytön ilme oli vakava ja päättäväinen, suorastaan tuima.

Uskon sydämeni jättäneen lyöntejä välistä kun katselin tyttöä, joka ei edes näyttänyt huomaavan minua, vaan askelsi määrätietoisesti kahvilan kassan luo ja sanoi hänelle jotakin. Hajanaisista kuulemistani sanoista ymmärsin, että tyttö oli tullut työhaastatteluun kiireapulaisen paikkaa varten.

Tyttö katosi pian kahvilan takahuoneeseen, jossa oletan omistajan odottaneen häntä, ja hänen kadotessaan tunsin herääväni unesta. Laskin katseeni takaisin lautaseeni, söin viinerini loppuun ja poistuin kahvilasta nopeasti.

Kävelin kotiin uudestisyntyneen voimin, ja vaikka yritin parhaani, en saanut tyttöä mielestäni. Yhä edelleen huomaan pohtivani, saiko hän kiireapulaisen paikkansa, vai käännytettiinkö hänet kylmästi pois. Tunnen, että pelkkä tytön näkeminen on herättänyt minussa tunteen, jonka kuvittelun kauan sitten kuolleen: uteliaisuuden.


	2. osa: Rukia

**A/N: **Puolitoista viikkoa ja viisi (5) hittiä. Vittu meikästä tulee feimi... x(

Nyt jumalauta klikatkaa sitä review-namikkaa! Tai syötän kolmannen eli viimeisen chapterin luonnostelmat dingoille enkä enää koskaan uppaa mitään!1½!1 ;( Ei tarvii mitään analyysiä vetää, mutta jättäkää nyt muutama rivi jooko? Kiltti? Pliis? *puppy eyes*

Mutta joo. Tykkään oikeastaan aika paljon tästä tekstistä.

**Word count (chapter):** 4940

* * *

**Salakatselijan päiväkirja, 2. Osa: Rukia**

**2. marraskuuta 2005, keskiviikko**

Aikaisemmin tuntemani surun sekainen seesteinen rauha on mennyttä. Hisanan näköinen tyttö pirstoi sen kappeleiksi silkalla olemassaolollaan jättäen mieleni kuohuksiin. Vaikka syksyiset katot, puisto ja metsä ovat aivan yhtä kauniita kuin aikaisemminkin, on niiden katseleminen ikävystyttävää ja ihmiset alapuolellani tuntuvat yhdentekeviltä. Vain yhdellä on merkitystä: Hisanan näköisellä tytöllä.

**3. marraskuuta 2005, torstai**

Aamu oli jälleen kaunis ja ilma aurinkoinen, ja koska Hisanan näköinen tyttö ei vieläkään ollut poistunut ajatuksistani, päätin tyydyttää uteliaisuuteni kävelemällä Café Parkiin lounaalle. Pukeuduin jälleen lämpimästi ja harhailin aikani pitkin laitakaupungin katuja lounasaikaa odottaen katujen kontrastisesta kauneudesta nauttien.

Kun lopulta saavuin Café Parkiin, oli hiljainen viihtyisä kahvila poissa. Tietenkin rakennus oli yhä paikoillaan; kahvilakaan ei ollut kadonnut minnekään; muistamani kodikas tunnelma kuitenkin oli tyystin hävinnyt. Tämänpäiväinen Café Park oli ruuhkainen, täynnä työmiehiä läheiseltä rakennustyömaalta, ja kahvilan aikaisempi tuoksu oli korvautunut rasvaisen ruoan ja paistinrasvojen käryillä. Klassisen musiikin oli korvannut kovaääninen jalkapallo-ottelun selostus, ja epäilemättä koko kahvilan asiakaskunta huusi innoissaan aina jommankumman osapuolen tehdessä maalin. Tätä en halunnut jäädä todistamaan sillä en nähnyt vilahdustakaan Hisanan näköisestä tytöstä. Käännyin pois jo ovelta.

Palasin asuntooni jalan, ja yllätyksekseni kadut olivat menettäneet kauneutensa. Näin vain tuhritut seinät, lian ja laitapuolen kulkijat sekä muutamat heitä välttelevät naiset lapsineen. Jälkimmäiset saivat minut pohtimaan, kuinka nainen saattaa kävellä turvallisin mielin näillä kaduilla, ja ihmettelyn myötä ajatukseni palasivat jälleen Hisanan näköiseen tyttöön. Joutuuko hänkin kulkemaan yksin pitkin näitä inhottavia katuja?

Myöhemmin illalla tunsin itseni hölmöksi. Hisanan näköinen tyttö kävi työhaastattelussa niin hiljattain, että vaikka hän olisi saanut paikan, olisi ollut pienoinen ihme, mikäli hän olisi ollut töissä jo tänään. Ehkäpä palaan Café Parkiin myöhemmin, seuraavalla tai sitä seuraavalla viikolla.

**9. marraskuuta 2005, keskiviikko**

Tänään aikomukseni oli palata Café Parkiin, mutta nukuin tavallista kauemmin. Kun lopulta heräsin, tunsin oloni huonoksi. Kurkkuni oli kipeä ja poskeni kuumottivat.

Aamusta kuumeeni on vain noussut ja nyt se on jo yli 38 astetta. Onnekseni kävin eilen ruokakaupassa ja osasin varautua flunssa-aaltoon ostamalla varastoon flunssa- ja särkylääkkeitä.

Oloni lisäksi myös sää on kurja. Lehti on pudonnut puusta ja kylmänkostea tuuli heittelee kilvan märkiä, murskaksi talloutuneita lehtiä ja vielä märempiä ja repaleisempia sanomalehdenkappaleita. Pilviverho on niin paksu, että eroa yön ja päivän välillä tuskin huomaa.

**16. marraskuuta 2005, keskiviikko**

Olen sairastanut jo viikon. Oloni on jo huomattavasti parempi, mutta nenäni on niistämisestä kirkkaanpunainen ja rohtunut. Yskäkään ei tunnu hellittävän, minkä vuoksi en kykene nukkumaan öisin juuri lainkaan.

Kävin tänään lääkärissä, ja lääkäri arveli minulle olleen influenssan. Hän määräsi minulle yskänlääkettä, joka tuntuu tehoavan erinomaisesti, ja samalla hän uusi masennus- ja unilääkereseptini.

**21. marraskuuta 2005, maanantai**

Muutaman yön hyvä uni on tervehdyttänyt minut, ja vaikka rasitus saa minut yhä yskimään, on rauhattomuuteni palannut. Haluan nähdä Hisanan näköisen tytön ja haluan saada tietää, saiko hän kiireapulaisen paikan.

Säätiedotus lupaa huomiseksi pilvistä mutta kuivaa säätä, ja mikäli meteorologi osui oikeaan, menen huomenna lounastamaan Café Parkiin.

**22. marraskuuta 2005, tiistaiaamu**

Eilinen säätiedotus oli kuin olikin oikeassa. Pilvimassat ovat paksut ja sää on harmaa, mutta ulkona ei ole erityisen kylmä eikä sada vettä. Lienee kuitenkin parasta pukeutua erittäin lämpimästi ja ottaa varmuuden vuoksi sateenvarjo mukaan.

**22. marraskuuta 2005, tiistai-ilta**

Café Parkiin kävellessäni huomasin, ettei lähestyvä joulu vielä näy katukuvassa. Olin hieman yllättynyt, sillä epäilemättä keskustassa näyteikkuna jos toinenkin on jo laitettu jouluiseksi, mutta täällä, missä kauppojenkin seinät ovat harmaata betonia ja harvojen näyteikkunoiden eteen vedetään joka yöksi metalliset verhot, eletään yhä sateista myöhäissyksyä.

Jo tutuksi tulleessa lounaskahvilassa oli jälleen meluista ja kiireinen tunnelma, mikä tosin ei minua enää yllättänyt – minähän etsin kiireapulaista, ja silloin minun on parasta osua paikalle kiireiseen aikaan. Siksi, vaikka silmäni eivät heti tavoittaneet etsimääni, astuin rohkeasti sisään, tilasin ateriani ja asetuin istumaan keskelle kahvilaa, jossa pienen pyöreän pöydän ympärillä oli vain yksi tuoli.

Tiskin takana ollut tyttö toi ateriani, jonka totesin täysin syömäkelpoiseksi, joskin tarpeettoman rasvaiseksi ja suolaiseksi. Söin tarkoituksellisen hitaasti etsien katseellani Hisanan näköistä tyttöä, ja juuri kun olin antamaisillani periksi, enkeli tarjoilijatytön punaruskeassa lyhyessä mekossa astui näköpiiriini. Hänen lyhyt musta tukkansa oli poninhännällä ja mekon suojaksi oli sidottu mitä puhtaimman valkoinen pitsireunainen esiliina, jonka rintamuksessa komeili pieni hopeanvärinen nimikyltti.

Siristin silmäni saadakseni selvää kirjaimista nimikyltissä, ja kun Hisanan näköinen tyttö otti muutaman askelen minua kohti, näin hänen nimensä.

Rukia.

_Rukia,_ Rukia, **Rukia, ****Rukia** _Rukia_. Eniten pidän hänen nimestään kursivoituna, sillä se näyttää kauneimmalta ja sopii hänen siroon olemukseensa. Toisaalta ymmärrän myös kursivoitua ja alleviivattua muotoa; alleviivaus antaa nimelle voimakastahtoisen ja päättäväisen ulkomuodon, joka hyvin kuvaa Rukian tyypillistä ilmettä. Se on tuima ja päättäväinen ilme, joka Rukian kasvoilla silloinkin oli, kun hän vei aterian – juustoperunoita ja uunimakkaraa – kolmen pöydän päähän minun pöydästäni.

Katsellessani Rukiaa tunsin voimakasta iloa, jollainen ei ole minua koskettanut kertaakaan Hisanani nukuttua pois. Olin ja olen yhä iloinen Rukian puolesta, sillä tuimasta ilmeestään huolimatta hän näyttää viihtyvän työpaikassaan hyvin, ja jopa karkeudestaan tunnetut rakennusmiehet antavat hänen olla pääosin rauhassa.

Syötyäni ostin sanomalehden ja kupillisen kahvia, jonka harmikseni minulle toimitti toinen tarjoilijatytöistä, ei Rukia. Selasin lehteä ja join kahviani niin pitkään, että lounasaika loppui ja suurin osa asiakkaista katosi. Lounasajan päättyessä päättyi myös Rukian työvuoro, ja näin hänen hyvästelevän iloisesti työtoverinsa ja poistuvan kahvilasta. Hetken harkitsin lähteväni samaa matkaa hänen kanssaan ja tarjoutuvani saattamaan hänet kotiin, mutta päätin pian hänen saattavan ymmärtää eleen väärin, joten selasin vielä hetken sanomalehteä ja lähdin sitten omalle asunnolleni.

Olen yhä tavallista iloisemmalla mielellä Rukia vuoksi, ja jopa ilma tuntuu miellyttävämmältä kuin viikkoihin, vaikka pilvet pysyttelevät sinnikkäästi yhtä paksuina kuin aamullakin ja vähintään yhtä paljon roskaa kulkeutuu pitkin katuja tuulen mukana kuin aina aikaisemminkin.

**1. joulukuuta 2005, torstai**

Ruokakaupassa käydessäni sain huomata, että kaupallinen joulunodotus on saapunut laitakaupungillekin. Näyteikkunat ovat täynnä tekolunta, joulukuusia ja erilaisia joulukoristeita, ja kauppiaat myös soittavat hilpeitä joululauluja, joiden tarkoitus kai on lietsoa kuluttajia hirvittävään ostovimmaan.

Minua renkutukset ärsyttävät suuresti, enkä voi olla ajattelematta, että tekolumi ja kauniiksi laitetut ikkunat vain korostavat seudun likaisuutta ja kuluneisuutta entisestään. Joulumaa on hyvin kaukana tästä viheliäisestä kaupunginosasta.

**2. joulukuuta 2005, perjantai**

Eilen minut täyttänyt epämääräinen inho kaupunkiamme kohtaan ei helpottanut yön aikana. Koska Rukian näkeminen sai minut viimeksi tuntemaan itseni iloiseksi, päätin istua lounasajan yli Café Parkissa toivoen näkeväni vilauksen tytöstä, joka niin paljon muistuttaa elämäni rakkautta.

Kun saavuin kahvilaan, lounasaika ei ollut vielä alkanut, joten istuin odottamaan sitä kahvilan rauhasta nauttien. Joulu ei nimittäin vielä ole Café Parkia saavuttanut; lämpimät ruskan värit räikeiden joulukoristeiden sijaan ja hiljainen viulukonsertto tekopirteiden joululaulujen paikalla saavat vielä tässä kahvilassa lääkitä sieluani.

Juuri ennen lounasaikaa näin Rukian tulevan sisään, ja hän oli niin kaunis, että lähes tulkoon unohdin hengittää. Hänen tukkansa oli vielä auki ja hieman sekaisin ulkona vallitsevan navakan tuulen vuoksi. Hänen kylmässä punehtuneilla kasvoillaan oli pieni hymy (voi kuinka hän hymyillessään näyttää rakkaalta Hisanaltani!) ja hänellä oli tarjoilijatytön mekon sijasta yllään suorat mustat housut ja tummansininen avonainen villakangastakki, jonka alta näkyivät hyvin istuva musta jakku ja luonnonvalkoinen paita.

Rukia vaihtoi vaatteensa kahvilan takahuoneessa ja vilkkaan lounasajan alkaessa hän jo toimitti annoksia kahvilan asiakkaille tutussa esiliinassaan ja punaruskeassa mekossaan. Minua hän ei kuitenkaan palvellut – sain jälleen annokseni toiselta tarjoilijatytöltä, ja vaikka hän kiireestään huolimatta oli kiltti ja kohtelias, en voinut olla tuntematta pienoista pettymystä, sillä haluaisin kuulla Rukian äänen lausuvan minulle osoitettuja sanoja.

Syötyäni ostin jälleen kahvin ja sanomalehden, jossa kerrottiin monisanaisesti ranskalaisten kirurgien suorittamasta kasvojensiirtoleikkauksesta. En erityisemmin nauttinut tuosta artikkelista, enkä lehdestäni ylipäätään, sillä useimpien kaltaistensa tavoin tämäkin oli sisällöltään masentava ja kielellisiltä arvoiltaan kyseenalainen. Kuitenkin olisin ostanut vaikka sata lehteä, mikäli niiden selailu olisi sallinut minun pysytellä Rukian tarmoa ja elinvoimaa huokuvan olemuksen lähettyvillä niin kauan, että hänen työvuoronsa päättyi ja hän lähti kotiinsa.

Nyt illalla, yhä tätä kirjoittaessani, tunnen oloni huomattavasti paremmaksi Rukian ansiosta. On kuin hän olisi ainoa todellinen ihminen koko maailmassa, jossa kaikki muut, minä mukaan, lukien ovat pelkkiä tyhjiä ja tunteettomia kuoria.

**12. joulukuuta 2005, maanantai **

Tarkoitukseni oli vain käydä ruokakaupassa, mutta vuodenajan pimeys ja harmaus masensivat minua niin, että jalkani veivät minut Café Parkiin kuin itsestään. Tällä kertaa en saanut ihastella Rukian vapaa-ajan asuvalintaa, sillä saapuessani lounasaika oli jo alkanut, ja niin ollen Rukia oli jo työssään.

Sain jälleen palvelua toiselta tytöltä tiskin takana, ja tänään ymmärsin, miksi näin oli. Hän ja Rukia näyttävät jakavan työtehtävät niin, että Rukia saa ne asiakkaat, jotka todennäköisimmin aikovat ryhtyä tarpeettoman tuttavallisiksi, kun taas toinen tyttö pysyttelee suurimman osan ajasta tiskin takana ja palvelee olemukseltaan siistimpiä asiakkaista.

Järjestely on minusta hieman epäoikeudenmukainen, sillä en usko Rukia saavan potentiaalisesti hankalien asiakkaiden lisää, mutta toisaalta minun on helppo ymmärtää syy siihen, että tytöt ovat päätyneet tähän järjestelyyn. Siinä missä Rukia vaikuttaa itsenäiseltä ja voimakkaalta naiselta, toinen tarjoilija tuo mieleeni eksyneen kissanpennun, joka kaipaa jotakuta pitämään itsestään huolta, sillä ei itse siihen kykene.

**13. joulukuuta 2005, tiistai**

En voinut enkä edes halunnut estää itseäni palaamasta Café Parkiin. Rukian läheisyydessä oleilu saa minut tuntemaan itseni niin paljon kokonaisemmaksi ja onnellisemmaksi, että aion ottaa tavakseni lounastaan Café Parkissa aina kun sää suinkin salli minun kävelevän sinne.

Minun on kuitenkin kysyttävä itseltäni vakavasti, mikä Rukiassa minua niin kovin kiehtoo. Tiedän, etten ole häneen rakastunut, ja mitä enemmän häntä katselen, sitä vähemmän hän muistuttaa minua Hisanasta – ja sitä enemmän haluan häntä katsella.

En tiedä vastausta kysymykseeni, mutta opin tänään uuden asian Rukiasta. Hän on 20-vuotias ja syntynyt tammikuun 14. päivä.

**20. joulukuuta 2005, tiistai**

Aika on lentänyt kuin siivillä sen jälkeen, kun otin tavakseni käydä joka arkipäivä Café Parkissa syömässä. Rukian ansiosta mielialani on parempi kuin aikoihin ja lisäksi saan kipeästi tarvitsemaani liikuntaa ja raitista ilmaa kävellessäni kantakahvilaani.

Rukian lisäksi minua on tänään piristänyt talven alku, sillä hienonhieno ensilumi on kietonut laitakaupungin puhtaanraikkaaseen vaippaansa. Ilmaisun kuluneisuudesta huolimatta puut ovat kuin morsiamet valkeissa hunnuissaan, kuura saa graffitit kimaltelemaan ja kattoni hohtavat puhtaanvalkeina.

Mikäli Café Parkin henkilökunta ei aloittaisi huomenna seitsemän päivän mittaista joululomaa, tämä päivä olisi ollut niin hyvä kuin päivä ilman Hisanaa vain suinkin voi.

**24. joulukuuta 2005, lauantai**

Jouluaatto ilman rakasta Hisanaani on ollut hirvittävä. Yksinäisyyden ja muistojen taakat ovat murskaavat. Olen käynyt läpi hänen tavaroitaan ja laittanut sen jälkeen kaiken takaisin laatikoihinsa. En edes halua ajatella joulun tulevia pyhiä.

Tein Hisanan nimissä rahalahjoituksen hänen vanhaan orpokotiinsa ja toivon sen auttavan edes muutamia lapsia paremman elämän alkuun.

**29. joulukuuta 2005, torstai**

Tarkoitukseni oli kirjoittaa joulun pyhistä, mutta ikävä ja kaipuu, joita niiden aikana Hisanaa kohtaan tunsin, ovat liikaa puettavaksi sanoiksi. Myös tuska, jota tunnen häntä ajatellessani, on liikaa koettavaksi uudelleen.

Odotan innolla huomista, sillä haluan päästä yksinäisestä asunnostani Rukian luokse.

Kuluneiden päivien aikana olen ollut pakotettu huomaamaan, että minusta on ikään kuin tullut riippuvainen Rukiasta. Mikäli en ole hänen lähellään, olen rauhaton ja levoton, enkä voi karkottaa häntä ajatuksistani vaikka haluaisinkin – mitä en kuitenkaan halua, sillä hänen ajattelunsa saa minut tuntemaan oloni hieman paremmaksi silloinkin, kun hän on poissa.

On vaikea uskoa, että on kulunut vain kaksi kuukautta siitä syksyisestä hetkestä, jona näin hänen marssivan Café Parkiin työhaastattelua varten. Nämä kuukaudet ovat tuntuneet niin paljon pidemmiltä ja todellisimmilta kuin mikään muu Hisanan poismenon jälkeen. Näiden kuukausien aikana olen myös oppinut Rukiasta paljon: hänen nimensä, syntymäpäivänsä, lempivärinsä, lempiruokansa, sen että hän suoritti high schoolin loppuun vasta täytettyään 19, sen että hän työskentelee ansaitakseen rahaa collegea varten ja monia, monia muita asioita.

**30. joulukuuta 2005, torstai**

Näin Rukian ensimmäisen kerran seitsemään päivään, ja totesin, että loma on tehnyt hänelle hyvää. Hän oli tavallistakin kauniimpi: hänen tukkansa näytti kiiltävämmältä, hänen liikkeissään oli enemmän tarmoa ja hänen suupielensä kääntyivät useammin hymyyn.

Myös hänen työtoverinsa huomasivat eron hänen käytöksessään ja kuulin Rukian vakuuttavan heille ettei ollut rakastunut, vaan ainoastaan levännyt lomallaan hyvin, ja minä olen taipuvainen uskomaan häntä. Hän on työskennellyt ahkerasti, sillä kuten ennen joulua sain tietää, tarjoilijan paikka Café Parkissa ei suinkaan ole hänen ainoa työnsä.

Ilokseni kuulin, että Rukia työskentelee huomenna koko päivän, sillä uudenvuodenaatto on tavallisesti ollut Café Parkille erityisen kiireinen päivä. Toivon syvästi näkeväni hänet kun kello lyö 23.59.60 ja ilotulitusraketit valaisevat hänen sirot valkoiset kasvonsa hohtavilla väreillään.

**1. tammikuuta 2006, lauantai**

Uudenvuodenpäivä avautuu harmaana ja loskaisena. Katot edessäni ovat täynnä raskasta likaisensävyistä lunta, jota paikoin täplittävät ilotulitteista jäljelle jääneet roskat. Uuden vuoden ensimmäinen päivä tuskin hurmaa ketään kauneudellaan, mutta minä olen nähnyt niin monen vuoden vaihtuvan, että tiedän valheeksi taikauskon, jota monet yhä vaalivat. Vuoden ensimmäinen päivä ei kerro kuinka hyvä tai huono seuraavasta vuodesta tulee, sillä mikäli se kertoisi, olisivat vuodet 2002, 2003 ja 2004 alkaneet hirvittävällä tavalla.

En kuitenkaan avannut päiväkirjaani kertoakseni vuoden ensimmäisestä päivästä, vaan edellisen viimeisestä, sillä eilen kotiin saapuessani olin niin uupunut, että jaksoin tuskin riisua vaatteeni ja pestä hampaani ennen kuin menin maate. Kuitenkin vuoden viimeinen päivä oli ihastuttava, ja ilotulitteiden monivärisissä valoissa kylpiessään Rukia oli vielä kauniimpi kuin olin etukäteen kuvitellut.

Vuoden viimeisen päivän aamuna taivas oli kirkas, ilma kirpeän kylmä ja edeltävänä yönä oli satanut viitisen senttiä lunta. Kadut olivat hämmästyttävän tyhjät kun kävelin Café Parkiin, jossa söin aamiaisekseni omenamunkin ja viinerin, jotka huuhdoin alas kupillisella kahvilan oivaa lattea. Rukia ei ollut vielä saapunut.

Vaikka oli vasta aamu, Café Park oli täynnä nopeasti vaihtuvia ihmisiä, jotka puheistaan päätellen olivat pääosin matkalla ystäviensä tai sukulaisiensa luokse viettämään uudenvuodenaattoa. Mitä kauemmin istuin piirrellen luonnoksia mustakantiseen kirjaani, jota olen alkanut kantaa mukanani Café Parkissa jottei oleskeluni siellä näyttäisi tarpeettoman omituiselta, sitä vilkkaammaksi kahvila tuli.

Rukia saapui paikalle hieman ennen puolta päivää ja kello kahdeltatoista hän oli tarjoilijatytön mekossa ja esiliinassaan. Hän oli yhtä iloinen ja energinen kuin aina ennenkin ja kuulin hänen jopa vitsailevan ohimennen muutamien asiakkaiden kanssa, mutta valitettavasti toinen tyttö palveli minua jälleen. Hän on alkanut tervehtiä minua ja minä häntä; tulemme hyvin juttuun silloin kun kahvila on hiljaisempi ja rauhallisempi, mutta en voi olla toivomatta, että Rukia joskus huomaisi olemassaoloni.

Kulutin päiväni piirustaen ihmisiä ja eläimiä, jotka kulkivat kahvilan ohitse. Luin päivän lehden ja kirjoitin sen marginaaliin Rukian nimen. Sillä hetkellä tajusin hänen nimensä olevan ensimmäinen sana, jonka olen kirjoittanut muualle kuin päiväkirjaani sitten Hisanan poismenon, mikäli en laske mukaan allekirjoitustani, joka minun on täytynyt kirjoittaa muun muassa asuntojani koskeviin sopimuksiin. Kuitenkaan allekirjoituksiani ja päiväkirjaani lukuun ottamatta en ole kirjoittanut sanaakaan, en edes kauppalappua tai muutamia kirjaimia sanaristikkoon, ja siksi repäisin Rukian nimen pois sanomalehdestä ja työnsin sen varovasti luonnoskirjani väliin erään häntä esittävän erityisen onnistuneen piirroksen kohdalle.

Hieman ennen auringonlaskua pilvet hiipivät taivaalle ja hetken ajan näytti siltä, että sää lauhtuisi ja vesisade sulattaisi lumen ja himmentäisi ilotulitteiden värit. Pilvien hiljalleen noustessa kuulin ihmisten kahvilassa harmittelevan muutosta kovaan ääneen, ja jopa iloinen Rukiani näytti pettyneeltä. Minä en sanonut sanaakaan, eihän ollut ketään jolle olisin voinut sanani osoittaa, mutta sisimmässäni minäkin oli hyvin harmissani.

Keskiyön tunti tunnilta lähestyessä äänet kuitenkin muuttuivat toiveikkaammiksi ja iloisemmiksi, sillä vettä ei kuulunut ja pilvet alkoivat haihtua. Niiden huvetessa lämpö alkoi karata avaruuden tyhjyyteen ja hiljalleen joulukuinen koleus muuttui lähes purevaksi kylmyydeksi. Kahvilaan saapuvien ihmisten posket olivat punaiset ja he puhaltelivat lämpöä kohmeisiin sormiinsa tai lämmittelivät käsiään kuumien juomiensa ympärillä.

Tunsin jo Rukian niin hyvin että saatoin sanoa hänen olevan uuvuksissa, vaikka hän peittikin väsymyksensä erinomaisesti ja jaksoi yhä kohdella asiakkaitaan ystävällisesti. En ihmettele hänen uupumustaan, sillä kun kahvilaa hieman ennen puolta yötä alettiin sulkea, hän oli työskennellyt lähes tauotta miltei kaksitoista tuntia.

Sulkemisaikaan kuulin ilokseni toisen tarjoilijatytön kertovan hänelle kahvilan omistajan luvanneen siivota kahvilan seuraavana päivänä, joten tytöt olivat vapaita heti, kun viimeinenkin asiakas oli saatu ulos kahvilasta. Koska suurin osa asiakkaista oli tullut sisätiloihin lähinnä odottamaan ilotulituksen alkua, ei montakaan tarvinnut pyytää poistumaan, vaikka osa jo selvästi olikin hilpeissä juhlatunnelmissa.

Monet asiakkaista jäivät Café Parkiin eteen kadulle odottamaan ilotulituksen alkua, minä heidän joukossaan, sillä niin tekivät myös Rukia ja toinen tarjoilijatyttö. Sormiimme puhallellen vilkuilimme malttamattomina kellojamme ja odotimme kellon lyövän kaksitoista, mutta malttamattomuudestani huolimatta olisin halunnut odotuksen kestävän ikuisesti, niin kaunis Rukia oli tummansinisessä takissaan.

Kuitenkin iloitsin suuresti, kun kello löi 23.59.60 ja ensimmäinen ilotulitusraketti räjähti vasten taivaan mustuutta luoden yllemme suuren säteittäisen kehän sulaa kultaa. Hiljalleen kulta valui alaspäin ja kehä muuttui riippaoksaiseksi vanhaksi ja viisaaksi joenvarren pajuksi, jonka oksat hiljalleen kurkottivat meitä kohden.

Kun kultainen paju haalistui ja lopulta katosi näkyvistä, sitä seurasivat lukemattomat muut raketit ja hilpeinä kiemurtelevat kipinät, kuin oranssit, vihreät ja siniset tulikärpäset mustassa yössä. Minun katseeni ei kuitenkaan levännyt kipinöissä vaan Rukiassa, jonka ihastuneille kasvoille värikkäät kipinät loivat taianomaista hohdetta. Pieni hymy leikki hänen huulillaan ja hänen kasvonsa olivat ylöspäin käännetyt.

Katselin häntä kunnes ilotulitus loppui ja väkijoukko alkoi harveta. Hän sanoi jotakin toiselle tarjoilijatytölle, ja sitten myös he alkoivat tehdä lähtöä. Silloin Rukia loi ihmeellisen orvokinvärisen katseensa minuun ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi, eikä minulla ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin kääntää oma katseeni toisaalle jotten olisi turhaan hermostuttanut häntä, ja kun taas uskalsin katsoa sinne missä hän aikaisemmin oli ollut, ei hänestä ja toisesta tarjoilijatytöstä enää näkynyt jälkeäkään.

**2. tammikuuta 2006, sunnuntai: **Näin jälkikäteen minun on lisättävä pieni huomautus, sillä lupasin Hisanalleni kirjoittaa päiväkirjaani totuuden sellaisena, jollaisena minä sen näen, ja näin ollen minun on täsmennettävä muutamia seikkoja. En näet ole lainkaan varma siitä, että ensimmäinen raketti räjähti yllämme kello 23.59.60; pikemminkin epäilen ajankohdan olleen toinen, sillä vaikka puistossa on suuri kello, jonka mukaan ilotulitus ajoitettiin, se ei edes näytä sekunteja, ja sen minuutitkin näyttävät olevan jokseenkin viitteellisiä. Lisäksi, vaikka sekunnit olisivatkin näkyvissä, en usko tämänkaltaisen pienen ilotulituksen järjestäjän ottavan huomioon aikaa, jonka raketti lentoonsa kuluttaa, eikä sen enempää ylimääräistä sekuntia, joka vuoden 2005 loppuun lisättiin. Mikään tästä ei kuitenkaan poista tai edes himmennä näkemääni kauneutta.

**14. tammikuuta 2006, lauantai**

Tänään tulee kuluneeksi tasan 21 vuotta siitä päivästä jona Rukia syntyi. Kuulin toisen tarjoilijatytön onnittelevan häntä ja hieman hiljaisempana hetkenä kuulin, kuinka Rukia kertoi lapsuudestaan toiselle tarjoilijatytölle. Sydän kurkussa kuuntelin kuinka Rukia kertoi traagista tuhkimotarinaansa, joka niin paljon muistutti sitä, jonka Hisanani minulle vuosia sitten kertoi.

Kuten Hisanani, myös Rukia syntyi äidille, jolla oli pitkä historia heroiinin väärinkäytöstä. Heti Rukian syntymän jälkeen äiti hylkäsi pienikokoisen NAS-lapsensa, sillä hän ei edes halunnut yrittää pitää huolta vauvastaan, mikä tosin olosuhteet huomioon ottaen on saattanut olla Rukia onni.

NAS:n vuoksi Rukiaa pidettiin sairaalassa pitkään, ja kun hänet viimein päästettiin kotiin, oli kyseessä orpokoti. Vaikka Rukia ei puhunut paljonkaan lapsuusvuosistaan orpokodissa, ymmärsin niiden olleen vaikeita. Kukaan ei halunnut itselleen pienikokoista ja itkuista vauvaa, jonka terveyden heroiini oli jo tuhonnut ja jonka äiti oli kuollut samaisen myrkyn yliannostukseen vain muutamia kuukausia lapsensa syntymän jälkeen. Sittemmin, kun Rukia oli ottanut muut lapset kiinni kehityksessä, hän oli jo liian vanha tullakseen adoptoiduksi – kukapa olisi ottanut riesoikseen orpokodin kasvattia, kun tarjolla oli myös vauvoja, jotka saattoi muokata ja kasvattaa sellaisiksi kuin halusi?

Lopulta, kun Rukia täytti 18 vuotta, ei laitos enää pidätellyt häntä ja hän muutti alivuokralaiseksi laitakaupungille. Koska hänellä ei ollut omaisuutta, hänen oli käytävä töissä maksaakseen osuutensa vuokrasta, ja kun asunnon varsinainen vuokralainen lakkasi maksamasta omaansa, oli Rukian huolehdittava yksin koko summasta, jottei hän olisi joutunut kadulle. Siksi hänen oli käytännöllisesti katsoen lopetettava koulunsa ja hetken hänen tulevaisuutensa näytti erittäin mustalta.

Rukian kuitenkin onnistui löytää pieni yksiö, jota hän kykeni ylläpitämään työskentelemällä koulun ohessa. Seuraavana vuonna hän jatkoi high schoolia ja valmistui vuotta myöhässä, 19-vuotiaana mutta erinomaisin arvosanoin, joten hän päätti jatkaa collegeen. Koska raha kuitenkin yhä oli tiukilla, hän päätti tehdä muutamia vuosia töitä, ja nyt viimein 21-vuotta täyttävä orpolapsi, joka ei koskaan ole saanut tuntea todellisen perheen läheisyyttä, tekee samaan aikaa neljää osa-aikaista työtä ja aloittaa collegen lähipäivinä siirtyen opiskelijaksi ja osa-aikaiseksi tarjoilijaksi.

Minun on myönnettävä, että tunnen ylpeyttä Rukian puolesta, sillä hän on ahkeruudellaan ja päättäväisyydellään raivannut tiensä hyvään elämään huolimatta huonoista lähtökohdistaan. Toivon hänelle pelkkää hyvää, ja toivon myös, että hänen koulutiensä olisi mahdollisimman sileä.

Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Rukia!

**21. tammikuuta 2006, lauantai**

Viimeksi kuluneina päivinä olen tuntenut niin suurta kaipuuta että olen menettänyt ruokahaluni, sillä Rukia on aloittanut koulunsa. Näin ollen hän ei ole arkipäivisin työskennellyt Café Parkissa, enkä siksi ole nähnyt häntä useisiin päiviin.

Tämä ei tietenkään tullut minulle yllätyksenä, ja tietenkin olen iloinen Rukia puolesta, sillä hän on älykäs tyttö, joka pääsee elämässään pitkälle jos vain kykenee suorittamaan koulunsa loppuun. Valitettavasti se on hänelle raskasta, sillä hän joutuu samalla elättämään itsensä, vaikka hänen stipendinsä kattaakin lukukausimaksut.

Tänään näin hänet ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivää ja olen hieman huolissani hänestä, sillä hän on uupunut ja kalpea. Tietenkin hänellä on takanaan vasta ensimmäinen viikko, ja kuten hyvin tiedän, on uuden koulun aloittaminen aina tavattoman raskasta. Toivon, että ajan mittaan Rukia tottuu uuteen päivärutiiniinsa, eikä se enää rasita häntä kohtuuttomasti.

**28. tammikuuta 2006, lauantai**

Rukia näyttää huomattavasti iloisemmalta ja virkeämmältä kuin viikko sitten. Se ilahduttaa minua, ja kun hän kertoi toiselle tarjoilijatytölle saaneensa koulusta ystäviä, olin pakahtumaisillani ilosta ja ylpeydestä. Minun Rukiani!

**31. tammikuuta 2006, tiistai**

On tammikuun viimeinen päivä ja minun syntymäpäiväni.

Vuoden ensimmäisen kuukauden viimeinen päivä. Päivä, jona olen syntynyt. Päivä, jona ovat syntyneet muun muassa Sofya Yanovskaya, John O'Hara ja Nadya Rusheva. Päivä, jona ovat kuolleet muun muassa Ambrose Rokewood, Jean Mairet ja Jean Giraudoux. Päivä, jona Explorer 1 laukaistiin ja David Milgaard sai elinkautisen tuomion

Mitä merkittävää tapahtuu tammikuun viimeisenä päivänä vuonna 2006, sen saavat vasta tulevat sukupolvet tietää. Kenties tänään syntyy joku, joka muuttaa maailmaa; keksii lääkkeen aidsiin, aloittaa kolmannen maailmansodan tai luo henkeäsalpaavan kaunista taidetta, joka luojansa kuoltua riippuu Louvren seinillä Mona Lisa seuranaan tai jota tanssitaan, luetaan, kuunnellaan, lauletaan tai soitetaan vielä pitkään senkin jälkeen, kun sen alkuperäisen luojan luut ovat kauan sitten hajonneet tomuksi.

Sain muutamia syntymäpäiväkortteja kaukaisilta sukulaisiltani ja poltin ne kaikki tuhkaksi edes lukematta niiden taakse raapustettuja sanoja.

**17. maaliskuuta 2006, perjantai**

Siitä on yli kuusi viikkoa, kun viimeksi olen avannut nahkakantisen kirjani kirjoittaakseni jotakin sen tyhjyyttään ammottaville sivuille. Syy tähän on erittäin yksinkertainen: helmikuun toinen päivä oli niin kylmä, että lammikot olivat saaneet pintoihinsa liukkaan peilijään, ja ruokakaupasta palatessani askeleni sellaisen päällä ei pitänyt. Kaatuessani otin vastaan oikealla kädelläni, vasemmassa kun kannoin ostoksiani, ja käteni murtui. Helpotuksekseni murtuma ei vaatinut leikkausta, mutta lääkäri laittoi minulle kuuden viikon kipsin, jonka kanssa kirjoittamisesta ei tullut mitään.

Tänään kipsi leikattiin irti, mikä jälleen sai helpotuksen tunteet vyörymään ylitseni. Kipsi oli hankala, kömpelö ja äärimmäisen epämukava, ja olen jo pitkään palanut halusta päästä kertomaan kuinka Rukia viihtyy uudessa koulussaan. Siispä enempää sanojani tuhlaamatta aloitan kertomukseni.

Kuten jo aikaisemmin olen maininnut, Rukia oli heti koulunsa alettua kalpea ja uupuneen näköinen, mutta jo toisen viikon jälkeen näytti huomattavasti iloisemmalta ja virkeämmältä. Sen jälkeen hänestä on tullut aina vain valoisampi ja iloisempi, ja viime lauantaina hän kertoi toiselle tarjoilijatytölle pitävänsä koulusta ja ihmisistä siellä ja rakastavansa koulun kirjastoa, joka sijaitsee eräässä 1800-luvun alkupuolen kauniissa rakennuksessa.

Rukia kertoi rakastavansa luentoja, jotka ovat kiinnostavia ja innostavia, ja opettajia, jotka eivät tiedä hänen henkilökohtaista historiaansa eivätkä siksi katso nenänvarttaan pitkin "sitä laihaa tyttöä, jonka äiti kuoli heroiiniin ja hylkäsi lapsensa".

Näitä sanoja kuunnellessani tunsin pientä häpeää Rukian keskustelujen salakuuntelemisesta, sillä hän todennäköisesti kuvittelee keskustelujaan yksityisiksi – kukapa tarjoilijan puheista olisi kiinnostunut? Eihän hän tiedä, että sanomalehteä lukeva, jo jäähtynyttä kahviaan sekoitteleva mies todellisuudessa vain tuijottaa kermanvalkoista paperia ja kuuntelee sitä, mitä ikinä tarjoilijat keskenään puhuvatkaan.

Tälläkään kertaa en kuitenkaan voinut sulkea korviani ja keskittyä sanomalehteen, vaan kuuntelin entistäkin suuremmalla uteliaisuudella.

Rukia kertoi, että hänellä on koulussa paljon ystäviä. Suurin osa on häntä hieman nuorempia, mutta tutor, jonka kanssa Rukia myös on hyvissä väleissä, on häntä jonkin verran vanhempi mies. Tässä vaiheessa niskavillani luonnollisesti nousivat pystyyn, mutta kun toinen tarjoilijatyttö teki samat päätelmät kuin minä, Rukia vain nauroi hieman hämillisesti ja selitti tutorin olevan jo naimisissa, joten mistään sellaisesti ei ollut kyse. Minä kuitenkin uskon, että Rukiani on hieman ihastunut tutoriinsa.

Olen iloinen hänen puolestaan, sillä viattomat ihastumiset kuuluvat nuoruuteen, mutta hiljaa itselleni minun on myönnettävä, että olen myös hieman mustasukkainen tutorin saamasta huomiosta.

**25. maaliskuuta 2006, lauantai**

Kahteen viikkoon en ole nähnyt Rukiasta vilahdustakaan, ja sanomattakin lienee selvää, että kaipaan häntä suuresti. Hänen poissaolonsa saa minut muistamaan entistä kipeämmin sydämessäni olevan tyhjän paikan, jonka Hisana jätti jälkeensä lähtiessään luotani. Haluaisin taas tuntea Rukian elinvoiman, tarmon ja päättäväisyyden lähelläni.

Kaipuun lisäksi tunnen syvää huolta, sillä en tiedä, mihin Rukia on joutunut. Ei kai hänelle ole sattunut mitään vakavaa? Ei kai hän ole sairastunut?

Toinen tarjoilijatyttö ei kuitenkaan vaikuta huolestuneelta, kuten ei myöskään Café Parkin omistaja, joka on kuluneet viikot tehnyt Rukian vuoroja. Ehkäpä meneillään on tenttikausi, ja siksi Rukia on ottanut vapaata?

Huoli Rukiasta ei jätä minua rauhaan, ja mikäli kysymystä hänen voinnistaan ei varmasti pidettäisi omituisena, kysyisin asiaa kahvilan omistajalta.

**1. huhtikuuta 2006, lauantai**

Suureksi helpotuksekseni Rukia oli tänään töissä. Hän vaikutti yhtä iloiselta, tarmokkaalta ja päättäväiseltä kuin ennenkin, ellei jopa hieman tavallistakin iloisemmalta, joten uskon voivani turvallisin mielin olettaa, että missä ikinä hän on kuluneet viikot ollutkaan, kysymys ei ole ollut mistään vakavasta. Hänen olinpaikkansa ei minulle kuitenkaan selvinnyt; luultavasti Rukia ja kahvilan omistaja olivat sopineen hänen poissaoloistaan edeltä käsin.

**5. huhtikuuta 2006, keskiviikko**

Kävin tänään ruokakaupassa ja hämmästykseni oli suuri, kun matkalla sinne näin Rukian kävelevän kaupungilla. Hänellä oli yllä suorat liituraitahousut ja marooninvärinen bleiseri, ja koulureppu keikkui hilpeästi hänen selässään, kun hän kiiruhti kadun yli ja jollekulle vilkuttaen.

Kenelle Rukiani vilkutti, sitä tuskin saan koskaan tietää, sillä ennätin hädin tuskin nähdä hänet ennen kuin väliimme ajoi toinen bussi, joka peitti näkymän kadulle. Tästä olen yhä hieman harmissani, sillä olisin mielelläni nähnyt Rukian ystäviä.

Yllättävä kohtaaminen mietitytti minua vielä kaupassakin siinä määrin, että unohdin ostaa maitoa ja leipää. Minun on käytävä kaupassa uudelleen huomenissa.

**15. huhtikuuta 2006, lauantai**

Tänään toiveeni Rukian ystävien tapaamisesta täyttyi, sillä kolme heistä tuli käymään Café Parkissa Rukian työvuoron lopussa. Kaikki he vaikuttivat kunnollisilta nuorilta, joskin yksi heistä oli aivan liian tuttavallinen Rukiaa kohtaan.

Epäilen hänen olevan Rukian poikaystävä, ja siksi tunsin välitöntä inhoa hänet nähdessäni, joskin inho johtunee ennemminkin mustasukkaisuudestani kuin pojasta, sillä tämäkin poika vaikutti kunnolliselta nuorelta. Hän oli pukeutunut siististi ja asiallisesti, näytti vahvalta ja terveeltä ja hän jopa piteli ovea auki eräälle vanhalle naiselle, jolla oli vaikeuksia päästä sisään kahvilan raskaasta ovesta. Hyvästä perheestäkin hän tulee, mikäli nuorten puheesta oikein ymmärsin, sillä hänen isänsä on lääkäri. Kaikesta tästä huolimatta en voinut pakottaa itseäni pitämään hänestä ja siitä asemasta, joka hänellä kenties Rukian elämässä on.

Seurueen toinen poika oli silmälasipäinen ja erittäin älykkään näköinen, mutta sain hänestä hyvin kylmän vaikutelman. Ei hän piittaamattomalta tuntunut, mutta laskelmoivalta ja viileältä. Itse asiassa hän muistutti minua itsestäni siinä määrin että tunsin oloni hieman epämiellyttäväksi, mutta hänestäkään ei minulla ole varsinaisesti mitään pahaa sanottavanani. Käsittääkseni myös hänen isänsä on lääkäri.

Seurueen kolmas jäsen, tyttö, oli monessa suhteessa Rukian vastakohta. Hän oli kookas, voimakkaan näköinen ja suosi asussaan kirkkaita värejä, mutta näistä eroista huolimatta saatoin aistia hänestä samaa päättäväisyyttä kuin Rukiasta. En kuullut mitään hänen perheestään, mutta sain tietää hänen harrastavan kamppailulajeja, mikä omalta osaltaan selittää hänen fyysistä voimaansa.

Yllätyksekseni kuulin, että tyttö oli houkutellut Rukian mukaansa dojolle, ja nyt pieni orpotyttöni harjoittelee kahdesti viikossa iskuja ja potkuja. Minun on vaikea kuvitella Rukian kaltaista pientä ja siroa olentoa taistelulajien parissa, mutta toisaalta olen iloinen hänen saamastaan opista. Laitakaupungin kadut ovat turvattomat, ja vaikka Rukia tuntuu kykenevän pitämään huolta itsestään, ei pieni ylimääräinen varautuminen ole lainkaan haitaksi.

**22. huhtikuuta 2006, lauantai**

Kevään tuoksu leijailee ilmassa jo vahvana ja lämpimimmissä paikoissa varhaisimpien puiden silmut ovat alkaneet turvota ja ensimmäiset sipulikasvit nostaa päätään. Valitettavasti puisto Café Parkin vieressä ei näin lämmin paikka ole, mutta uskon, että viimeistään ensi viikolla kevät ennättää sinnekin. Café Parkiin ja ihmisten mieliin se on jo saapunut.

Kai kevät vaikuttaa jopa minuun, vuoren vanhukseen yksiössäni, sillä tänä aamuna pysähdyin ensimmäistä kertaa kuukausiin ihastelemaan kattojeni maisemaa. Huomasin, että ajatukseni ovat olleet niin kietoutuneet Rukian ja erilaisten häneen liittyvien asioiden ympärille, että kaikki muu on ollut toissijaista.

Koska en katso tällaisen olevan täysin tervettä, pidättäydyin tänään näkemästä Rukiaa. Ehkäpä hieman myöhemmin annan itseni käydä katsomassa kuinka orpotyttöni voi, mutta minun on alettava jälleen elää omaa elämääni.

**6. toukokuuta 2006, lauantai**

Tänään, kolmen viikon päässä siitä hetkestä jona viimeksi olen Rukia nähnyt, minulle valkeni, että kaikki tekemäni työ Rukian rauhaan jättämiseksi on ollut täysin turhaa kahdesta syystä. Ensimmäinen niistä on se yksinkertainen, käytännönläheinen seikka, että 15. päivä oli viimeinen, jonka Rukia Café Parkissa työskenteli ennen kuin hänen ensimmäisen lukukautensa koekausi alkoi, joten vaikka olisin käynyt joka päivä kantakahvilassani, en olisi nähnyt hänestä vilahdustakaan.

Toinen syy tekemäni työn turhuuteen on se, etten vahingoita ketään seuratessani Rukian elämää, vaan päin vastoin minusta saattaa joskus olla hänelle suurtakin apua.

Olen siis kiusannut itseäni täysin turhanpäiten kokonaiset kolme viikkoa, enkä tänäänkään nähnyt pientä orpotyttöni, sillä saavutin pohdintani lopputuloksen vasta viileän keväisen illan jo pimetessä hiljalleen kesään heräävässä puistossa. Kuitenkin ilokseni uskon Rukian palaavan vanhaan työjärjestykseensä kesän myötä, joten mikäli en ole erehtynyt, kohtaan hänet jälleen jo ensi maanantaina.

**8. toukokuuta 2006, maanantai**

Toissapäiväinen arvioni ilmiselvästi osui oikeaan, sillä Rukia saapui Café Parkiin hieman ennen lounasaikaa. Kun toinen tarjoilijatyttö kysyi syytä Rukian erityisen iloiseen mieleen, saimme kuulla Rukian saaneen erinomaiset pisteet jokaisesta kokeesta, ja taas sain tuntea ylpeyttä orpotyttöni päättäväisyydestä, ahkeruudesta ja lahjakkuudesta. Olisin halunnut onnitella Rukiaa hyvästä suorituksesta, mutta ymmärrettävistä syistä pakotin sanat pysymään kieleni päällä ja tyydyin kuuntelemaan toisen tarjoilijatytön onnitteluja ja yhtymään niihin mielessäni.

**9. toukokuuta 2006, tiistai**

Eilisen päivän iloisuus oli tänään kuin poispyyhitty. En tiedä mikä Rukiaa vaivaa, sillä edes toinen tarjoilijatyttö ei saanut häntä kertomaan syytä alakuloisuuteensa. Toinen tarjoilijatyttö ja minä epäilimme molemmat riitaa Rukian ja hänen poikaystävänsä välillä, mutta Rukia kiisti sen vihaisesti samalla huomauttaen, ettei hänellä ole poikaystävää.

Olen huolissani Rukiasta ja toivon, että mikä murhe häntä onkaan kohdannut, hän onnistuu karistamaan sen mahdollisimman pian yltään, sillä hänen sirot hartiansa eivät enää lisätaakkaa kaipaa.

**16. toukokuuta 2006,** **tiistai**

On kulunut viikko siitä, kun Rukia yllättäen saapui töihin surullisella mielellä, eikä hän vielä ole palautunut ennalleen, vaikkei enää näytäkään siinä määrin murheen murtamalta kuin aikaisemmin. On kuin hän alkaisi hiljalleen hyväksyä murheen, jonka elämä on hänen tielleen heittänyt.

Mikä tämä murhe on, se ei ole vieläkään ole minulle selvinnyt. Alan hiljalleen uskoa, että niin tuskin koskaan käykään; Rukian oletetun poikaystävän olen jo päästänyt pahasta, sillä eräänä päivänä poika haki hänet, eikä heidän välillään näyttänyt olevan vihamielisiä tunteita.

**26. toukokuuta 2006, perjantai**

Tänään merkittävä pala arkeani sälähti kappaleiksi, sillä kuulin Rukian lähtevän lähes koko kesäksi, kahdeksi kokonaiseksi kuukaudeksi, töihin Café Parkin omistajan sukulaisten luo toiseen kaupunkiin. Jo pelkästään tieto tästä saa minut tuntemaan syvää kaipuuta ja haluaisin seurata häntä sinne, minne ikinä hän onkaan menossa. En kuitenkaan kuullut hänen tulevaa osoitettaan, joten ellen halua pistää neulaa karttaa silmät suljettuina ja etsiä Rukiaa sen osoittamasta paikasta, minun on kulutettava koko kesä mädäten yksin kuumassa asunnossani.

En kuitenkaan aio heittäytyä tyystin olosuhteiden armoille, vaan aion soittaa ilmastointilaitteita myyviin ja asentaviin liikkeisiin. Yksinäisyydelleni en voi mitään, mutta kuumuudesta minun ei sentään ole pakko kärsiä.


	3. osa: Byakuya

**A/N:** Viiemistä viedään. Harkitsin syöttäväni sen dingoilla ja lopettavani kirjoittamisen ja uppaamisen ikuisiksi ajoiksi koska en saa ikinä reviewejä, mutta päätin toisin ;(

**Word count (chapter):** 5035

**Word count (total):** 11 834

**

* * *

**

**Salakatselijan päiväkirja, 3. osa: Byakuya**

**24. heinäkuuta 2006, maanantai**

Tänään Rukia palaa kaupunkiin, ja päivä orpotyttöni paluulle on erinomainen. Aurinko paistaa pilvettömältä taivaalta ja elohopea on kivunnut kunnioitettaviin lukemiin. Piki, jolla murtumat kaupunginosamme asvaltissa on korjattu, on pehmennyt niin että se tarttuu kengänpohjiin, ja harmikseni kaduilla leijailee kaupunginosallemme tyypillinen liian kauan auringossa lojuneille roskapusseille ominainen löyhkä. Kuitenkin viileänraikas ilmavirta toisinaan puhaltaa läpi katujen ja kujien, karkottaen hajun ja tuoden mukanaan raikasta, suloisenviileää ilmaa.

Roskapussien hajun lisäksi olen joutunut kohtaamaan toisen harmillisen ilmiön laitakaupungin kesässä. Lämpimät yöt ovat houkutelleet kodittomat pois suojistaan, ja koska kaupunginosassamme poliisit eivät aja heitä pois ellei heistä ole erityistä haittaa, monet heistä ovat löytäneet tiensä puistoihin. Tästä poikkeusta ei muodosta puisto Café Parkin vastapäätä, mikä on mielestäni suuri sääli. Kesäisessä loistossaan se olisi erittäin viehättävä, mikäli juopuneet, heidän huutonsa ja heidän taakseen jättämänsä roskat eivät sitä tahraisi.

Joskus kodittomat tulevat sisään Café Parkiin ja häiritsevät asiakkaita esimerkiksi pyytämällä rahaa lainaksi. Useammin kuin kerran on paikan omistajan joutunut soittamaan poliisit, mikä jostakin syystä näyttää järkyttävän suuresti tarjoilijatyttöä, joka minua tavallisesti palvelee.

Olen hieman yllättynyt siitä, kuinka nuoria monet Café Parkiin ja puistoon ilmestyneistä kodittomista ovat. Hämmästyttävän moni heistä näyttää olevan vain jonkin verran Rukiaa vanhempi, vielä alle kolmissa kymmenissä, mutta silti heillä on ollut aikaa ajautua rikollisuuteen tai päihdeongelmiin, joista arvelen lähes kaikkien puistossa ja kadulla maleksivien kodittomien kärsivän.

Irtolaisten lisääntynyt määrä huolettaa minua, sillä viikonloppuisin, juuri kaikkein levottomimpaan aikaan, Rukia on työskennellyt myöhäisessä vuorossa. Mikäli hän palaa vanhoihin työvuoroihinsa, hän joutuu jälleen kulkemaan takaisin kotiinsa rauhattomien katujen läpi. Toivon, että hänen kotimatkansa ei ole pitkä ja iloitsen tunneista, jotka hän on viettänyt dojolla ystävättärensä kanssa.

Tervetuloa takaisin kaupunkiin!

**26. heinäkuuta 2006, keskiviikko**

Tänään oli Rukian ensimmäinen työvuoro Café Parkissa, eikä se ollut niin helppo kuin olisin hänelle suonut. Eräs sinnikäs vanhalta alkoholilta haiseva laitapuolen kulkija saapui jälleen kahvilaan, eikä Rukian useista kehotuksista huolimatta suostunut poistumaan paikalta. Lopulta Rukia silmin nähden kyllästyi, ja hetken kuvittelin hänen iskevän miestä suoraan kasvoihin juuri pöydältä poimimallaan tarjottimella, mutta hän hallitsi kiukkunsa ihastuttavasti. Hän vei tarjottimen keittiöön, josta myös ilmeisesti soitti poliisille, sillä pian virkavallan edustajat tulivat keräämään miehen parempaan talteen.

Epäilemättä tapahtunut oli Rukialle epämiellyttävää, mutta hän käsitteli sitä hallitusti ja tyylillä, ja minä puolestani sain oppia orpotyttöni olevan kauneimmillaan vihaisena, kun hänen suunsa puristuu ohueksi viivaksi ja pieni kiukun puna nousee muutoin niin valkeille poskille. Vihoissaan Rukia pitää päänsä ylhäällä ja hänen suuret ihmeelliset silmänsä tummuvat ja tuntuvat iskevän violettia tulta, jonka poltteen tunnen vieläkin kasvoillani, vaikkei sitä ollut minulle tarkoitettu.

Epäilen tämänpäiväisen tapahtuman toistuvan vielä useita kertojen ennen kuin syksy jälleen ajaa kodittomat muualle, sillä Rukia ei selvästikään halua pakottaa toista tarjoilijaa kohtaamaan kodittomia, ja siksi juuri hän pakottaa kodittomat poistumaan.

**4. elokuuta 2006, perjantai**

Epäilykseni Rukiasta ja laitapuolen kulkijoista osuivat oikeaan. Suloisena olentona hän vetää epämääräistä ainesta puoleensa magneetin lailla, ja hän on joutunut soittamaan poliisit paikalle jo kahdesti. Lisäksi hän on lähes joka päivä joutunut tiukkaan sävyyn pyytämään jotakuta poistumaan paikalta – ja luojan tähden hänen tiukka sävynsä on tiukka! Kun Rukiani jakaa määräyksiään, jokainen järjissään oleva tottelee häntä, ja jopa Café Parkin ulkopuolella emäntiään tai isäntiään odottavat puudelit käyvät maate hänen auktoriteettinsa edessä.

Kuitenkin aina näiden tapahtumien jälkeen Rukian ihmeellisistä silmistä paistavat tunteet, joille en osaa antaa nimeä. Ovatko ne ehkä kaipuuta ja vihaa? Sääliä? Ikävää ja surua? Ketä orpotyttöni kaipaa tai muistelee?

Vai onko kysymys siitä, _mitä_ orpotyttöni kaipaa tai muistelee? Sillä olen itsekseni arvellut hänen ajattelevan äitiään ja sitä, kuinka paljon helpompaa hänen elämänsä olisi ollut, mikäli hänen äitinsä olisi ollut kuka muu hyvänsä.

**10. elokuuta 2006, torstai**

Viimeinkin syksy on saapunut!

Aivan viime päiviin asti sää on ollut lähes luonnottoman kaunis ja lämmin. Vaikka olemme jo kääntäneet kalentereistamme esiin elokuun lehden, on meitä hellitty lähes helteisin lukemin. Kuitenkin seitsemännen päivänä iltana jalaspilvet kylpivät auringonlaskun oranssinkarvaisessa maisemassa ja yöstä tuli tuulinen. Tuuli puhalsi kaupungin ylle raskaan pilviverhon, josta jo seuraavana päivänä suuret sadepisarat putoilivat piiskaten katuja ja kattoja.

Kahdeksannesta päivästä asti taivaan hanat ovat pysytelleet auki ja paikallisuutisissa kerrottiin useiden sadevesiviemäreiden tukkeutuneen. Kadut lainehtivat niin, etten ole päässyt Cafë Parkiin, ja sen vuoksi kaipaan Rukiaa suuresti.

Kaipuutani olen koettanut torjua katsomalla kaikki tv:stä tulevat hiemankaan mielenkiintoiset dokumentit. Muun osan ajastani olen katsellut kattojani, mutta tähän aikaan vuodesta ne ovat ennemminkin masentava kuin voimauttava näky, sillä vesinorot juoksevat myös niitä pitkin ja räystäät sylkevät vaahtoista vettä tulviville kaduille.

**11. elokuuta 2006, perjantai**

Sää ei ole sen kauniimpi kuin eilenkään, joskin mitatut sademäärät ovat olleet hieman pienempiä. Kuitenkin puuskittainen navakka tuuli varmistaa sen, että kaduille kävelemään lähteneet ovat aivan yhtä märkiä kuin eilenkin, joten myös tämän päivän olen kuluttanut lähinnä katsellen tv:tä ja kattoja, joille on jo kerääntynyt valtavia vesilammikoita.

Koska tänäänkään en päässyt katsomaan Rukiaa, piirsin hänen kuvansa ulkomuistista. En yllättynyt huomatessani työn olevan helppoa; Rukia kasvot ovat kuin piirtyneet sieluni silmien verkkokalvoille, joten nähdäkseni hänet edessäni minun ei tarvitse kuin sulkea silmäni.

**14. elokuuta 2006, maanantai**

Tänään tapahtui jotakin tavallisesta poikkeavaa ja minulla on tunne siitä, että tapahtuma oli yksi niistä, jotka määräävät elämäni suunnan.

Illallisaikaan mennessä viikonlopun ankarat sateet olivat muuttuneet harmaaksi tihkuksi, ja vaikka lämpötila ei kivunnut edes viiteentoista asteeseen, päätin mennä katsomaan Café Parkia ja Rukiaa. Kääriydyin tiiviisti takkiini ja otin mukaani suurimman sateenvarjoni, sillä vaikka pisarat eivät olleet suuria, niitä oli paljon ja ne kastelivat nopeasti ulos uskaltautuneet sielut.

Sateen ja jokseenkin myöhäisen kellonajan vuoksi kadut olivatkin verrattain tyhjät, vaikka muutamat likomärät kodittomat värjöttelivätkin porttigongeissa. Vastaani kiirehti vain muutamia sadevaatteisiinsa kietoutuneita tai sateenvarjoilla varustautuneita ihmisiä, jotka kai halusivat päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti sisätiloihin.

Minäkin kiiruhdin määränpäähäni, sillä sään kosteus sai ilman tuntumaan huomattavasti kylmemmältä kuin olin kuvitellut. Café Park välkkyi mielessäni lämpimänä ja suloisena, ja kun avasin sen oven, tervehdin ilolla pientä kelloa, joka tutuksi tulleella helähdyksellään ilmoittai uuden asiakkaan saapuneeksi.

Vaihdoin pikaisen hymyn toisen tarjoilijatytön kanssa, riisuin märän takkini ja poimin lehden mukaani ennen kuin asetuin tuttuun paikkaani, josta minun on helppo katsella Rukiaa. Hän ei vielä ollut saapunut, joten luin lehteä kerrankin keskittyen sen uutisiin. Kuten tavallista, ne lähinnä masensivat minua, sillä huomattava osa niistä käsitteli Libanonin sotaa ja muutamia päiviä sitten tehtyjä terrori-iskun suunnittelua koskevia pidätyksiä. Tästä syystä taittelin lehden nopeasti kasaan, minkä jälkeen hain itselleni lounasta ja odotin Rukiaa saapuvaksi.

Kun orpotyttöni saapui työpaikalleen, hän vaikutti uupuneelta ja kireältä. Arvasin heti, että viikonlopun aikana oli tapahtunut jotakin epämiellyttävää, mutta taaskaan en voinut kuin arvailla, mistä oli kysymys – en vielä, vaikka myöhemmin illalla sain tietää ainakin osan totuudesta.

Turhautuneena seurasin, kuinka Rukia suoritti tavallisia askareitaan piilottaen tunteensa kaikilta. Mahdollisesti vain minä näin huolen, tuskan ja uupumuksen, jotka hänen silmistään kuvastuivat, kun hän kantoi tarjottimia asiakkaille tyhjä hymy kasvoilleen liimattuna.

Tunnista toiseen hän työskenteli totisena, ja juuri ennen hänen työvuoronsa päättymistä kahvilaan saapui kaksi miestä, joita en ollut koskaan aikaisemmin Café Parkissa nähnyt. Tästä olin ja olen edelleen vain iloinen, sillä kumpikaan miehistä ei ollut kunniallisen näköinen. Heillä molemmilla oli tatuointeja kasvoissaan ja kaulassaan, ja heidän hiuksensa ja vaatteensa olivat märät ja rapaiset – voi kyllä, rapaiset, myös heidän hiuksensa! Aivan kuin tässä ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi, molemmat haisivat voimakkaasti alkoholilta ja olivat silmin nähden sekavassa tilassa.

Suureksi hämmästyksekseni Rukia näytti tuntevan molemmat, sillä hän hänen kasvonsa valkenivat alabasterinvärisiksi, hänen suloinen suunsa muodosti täydellisen hämmästyksen o-kirjaimen ja tuska syttyi hänen silmissään. Ymmärsin näiden miesten, tai ainakin jommankumman heistä olevan syy orpotyttöni tämänhetkiseen tilaan, ja epäilykseni kohdistuivat nopeasti punatukkaiseen, sillä hän kiiruhti Rukian luo jättäen jälkeensä mutaisen vanan Café Parkin puhtaalle lattialle.

"Rukia!" hän huusi jo kaukaa pakottaen orpotyttöni katsomaan itseään, vaikka hän tämä oli ollut jo kääntymäisillään pois. Kun Rukian katse kohosi lattiasta, näin hänen silmiensä palavan violettia suuttumuksen tulta niin kuin ei koskaan aikaisemmin, ja jopa punatukka näytti hätkähtävän ja selvenevän sen edessä.

"Rukia", punatukka kuitenkin jatkoi äänekkäästi, mutta orpotyttöni katse sai sitten hänet vaimentamaan ääntään niin, että tuskin kuulin, miehen seuraavat sanat: "Ole kiltti ja lainaa meille vähän rahaa, meillä on kylmä ja nälkä ja olemme märkiä kuin uitetut koirat. Lupaan, että maksan sinulle heti takaisin, heti kun minulla on mistä maksaa."

Rukian suu puristui entistäkin tiukemmaksi viivaksi ja hänen silmänsä kapenivat kiukkuisesti. "Sinulla ei ole _koskaan_ rahaa maksaa takaisin, etkä voi tulla tänne. Minä olen täällä _töissä_. Ota niin sanottu ystäväsi ja katoa silmistäni ennen kuin soitan poliisit", hän sanoi tuimasti.

"Ruki... Ole kiltti. Anna meidän edes lämmitellä täällä. Olemme märkiä kuin uitetut koirat ja meillä on kylmä!" punatukka toisti melkein valittaen. "Vanhojen aikojen muistoksi? Vain tämän kerran?"

Kyynelet kohosivat Rukian silmiin, mutta yksikään niistä ei valunut hänen poskelleen kun hän osoitti ovea.

"Ei", hän sanoi päättäväisesti ja kääntyi kannoillaan niin, etten enää nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. Sen jälkeen päättäväiset askelet veivät hänet takahuoneeseen, piiloon asiakkaiden katseilta, ja punatukka tuijotti hänen peräänsä. Yllätyksekseni saatoin lukea tuskaa myös hänen silmistään, ja hetken kuvittelin hänen lähtevän Rukian perään, mutta toinen miehistä pudisti päätään varovasti.

"Huono ajatus, Ren", mustatukkainen sanoi hieman sammaltaen. Hänen onnistui taivutella punatukka poistumaan kahvilasta, ja nyt oli minun vuoroni tuijottaa heidän peräänsä.

Lienee tarpeetonta sanoa, että tapahtuma häiritsi ja hämmästytti minua suuresti, ja ehkäpä juuri siksi mieleni on kerran toisensa jälkeen kerrannut sen viimeisintä yksityiskohtaa myöten. Minun oli ja on edelleen vaikea käsittää missä ja miksi Rukian kaltainen tyttö on voinut tavata näiden miesten kaltaisia ihmisiä, ja hämmästyksen lisäksi tunnen suurta huolta. Orpotyttöni joutui palaamaan kotiinsa pitkin öisiä katuja, ja kuka tietää, mitä hänen vanhat tuttunsa voivat hänelle tehdä, mikäli esimerkiksi saavat selville missä hän asuu tai milloin hänen työvuoronsa loppuu?

Olisin halunnut seurata Rukiaa kotiin varmuuden vuoksi, mutta hän ei enää palannut kahvilan puolelle, joten voin vain olettaa hänen poistuneen keittiön tai takahuoneen kautta. Toivon syvästi hänen päässeen kotiinsa vaikeuksitta.

**15. elokuuta 2006, tiistai**

Helpotuksekseni Rukia palasi Café Parkiin normaaliin työaikaansa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat edelleen lähes samaa alabasterinvalkoista kuin eilenkin ja hänen silmänsä olivat hieman punoittavat ja liikkeensä jännittyneet, mutta hän näytti olevan pääpiirteittäin kunnossa.

Hänen työskentelynsä seuraaminen tuntui tuskaisalta, sillä hän oli askareissaan haluton ja puolihuolimaton, ja selvästi teki työtään ainoastaan velvollisuudentunnosta. Aina pienen kellon toivottaessa uuden asiakkaan tervetulleeksi hän hätkähti lähes pelästyneenä ja katsoi tulijaa, aina helpotusta koko olemuksessaan kun eiliset miehet eivät saapuneet paikalle.

Kun Rukian työvuoro loppui ja hän poistui kahvilasta, myös minä taittelin päivän lehden ja jätin sen lehtitelineeseen matkalla ulos, sillä halusin varmistaa Rukian pääsevän kotiinsa turvallisesti. Seurasin häntä turvallisen matkan päästä, aina toisella kadulla ja toisella puolen tietä pysytellen, sillä en halunnut hänen näkevän minua.

Matka Rukian kotiin oli pitkä, kylmä ja pimeä. Muutaman ensimmäisen kilometrin matkalla katuvalot sentään valaisivat kulkuamme pitkin harmaita katuja, mutta hiljalleen valottomista osuuksista tuli valaistuja pidempiä ja lopulta valot loppuivat kokonaan jättäen kadut täysin pimeiksi. Hyvin mahdollisesti Rukia ei olisi huomannut minua vaikka olisin hiipinyt aivan hänen taakseen, mutta pakottauduin pitämään kunnioittavan välimatkan, sillä en halunnut ottaa tarpeetonta riskiä.

Kulkumme vei meidät jopa kaupunginosamme huomioon ottaen huonotasoiselle ja levottomalle alueelle, jossa rikkinäiset ikkunat ja härskit graffitit ovat tavallistakin yleisempiä, eikä Rukian kotitalo ollut niiden suhteen poikkeus. Talon alaoven ikkuna oli isketty säpäleiksi ja seinät koristeltu usein kerroksin spray-maalia. Ainoakaan amppeli tai kukkaruukku ei koristanut talon parvekkeita, ja jopa pimeässä saatoin nähdä, että rusehtava maali oli rapissut pois niiden kaiteista paljastaen laikukkaaksi ruostunutta rautaa.

Eräästä aukinaisesta ikkunasta kuului pariskunnan kovaäänistä, ilmeisen juopunutta riitelyä, mutta riidan meluisuudesta huolimatta Rukia ei piitannut siitä eikä lasinsirpaleista jaloissaan. Hän etsi repustaan avaimen, avasi oven ja katosi pian näkyvistäni kerrostalon porraskäytävään.

Jälleen kerran Rukia oli päässyt turvallisesti kotiinsa, mutta uteliaisuuteni oli jälleen herännyt ja jäin hänen talonsa ulkopuolelle. Odotin niin kauan, että näin valon syttyvän erääseen ikkunaan ja Rukian siluetin piirtyvän sen kuluneisiin kukkaverhoihin.

Palasin yksiööni tyytyväisenä, sillä olin juuri saanut tietää Rukian osoitteen, mutta samaan aikaan tunsin suurta myötätuntoa hänen köyhyyttään kohtaan. Hänen kaltaisensa ihmeellinen olento ansaitsisi ympärilleen vain kauneutta, eikä hänen talonsa, tuskin myöskään asuntonsa voi hänelle sellaista tarjota.

**18. elokuuta 2006, perjantai**

Viime päivien ajan omatuntoni kellot ovat taukoamattomasti kolkuttaneet mieleni perukoilla, sillä matka, jonka kuljin Rukian asunnolle, on tullut minulle tavaksi. Tiedän etten tee mitään väärää – katson vain tarjoilijatyttöni pääsevän turvallisesti kotiinsa – mutta vietän hänen seurassaan aivan liian paljon aikaa hänen itsensä sitä edes tietämättä. Olen myös alkanut pelätä, että mahdollisesti hän tai joku muu on alkanut epäillä jotakin, sillä minun on luonnollisesti ajoitettava lähtöni oikein voidakseni kulkea Rukian jäljessä.

Koska en halua toisen tarjoilijatytön, kahvilan omistajan tai kenties jopa jonkun kahvilan vakioasiakkaista epäilevän mitään, päätin ryhtyä ajoittamaan lähtöäni niin, että sen syy näyttäisi edes hieman vähemmän ilmeiseltä. Joinakin päivinä saatan lähteä ennen Rukiaa ja jossakin sopivassa paikassa odottaa, että hän kulkee ohitseni.

Kun katsoin hänen reittiään kartasta, huomasin ilokseni, ettei hän kulje kotiinsa lyhintä vaan turvallisinta tietä. Näin ollen minun on mahdollista antaa hänelle paljonkin ajallista etumatkaa ja poistua kahvilasta vasta hänen jälkeensä, mikäli käytän vähemmän valaistuja, epämiellyttävimpiä sivukujia oikopolkunani hänen luokseen.

**25. elokuuta 2006, perjantai**

Mitä Rukian kotimatkan valvomiseen tulee, karkottivat tämänpäiväiset, tai pikemminkin iltaiset tai ehkä jopa öiset tapahtumat kaiken epäilyksen mielestäni. Samaiset tapahtumat pakottivat minut näkemään itseni valossa, jossa en ole minuuttani katsonut sitten teinivuosieni, sillä kukapa olisi uskonut, että kaltaisessani surunmurtamassa miehessä saattaa yhä elää tämänkaltaista raivoa ja kykyä sen ilmentämiseen?

Mutta ennen kuin kiirehdin tapahtumien lopputulokseen, niin vastenmielinen ja tyydyttävä kuin se onkin, lienee ensin viisainta kertoa jotakin itse tapahtumista ja niihin johtaneista olosuhteista, jotka vuodenajan huomioon ottaen olivat mitä tavanomaisimmat.

Kuten useimmat elokuun lopun päivät, myös tämä päivä oli viileä ja sateinen, ja sen lisäksi myös tuulinen. Oli kuin luonto olisi halunnut muistuttaa meitä kaupungin kasvatteja villistä voimastaan, kuitenkaan haluamatta varsinaisesti vahingoittaa meitä ja siksi täysimittaisesta myrskystä pidättäytyen.

Mitä pidemmälle ilta ennätti, sitä epämiellyttävämmäksi sää muuttui. Tuulen mukanaan puhaltamat vesipisarat kasvoivat suuremmiksi ja suuremmiksi, ja kun poistuin Café Parkista hieman ennen Rukian työvuoron loppua, lepattivat takkini helmat tuulessa huolimatta siitä, että vaatekappale oli napitettu ylhäältä alas asti. Sateenvarjostani oli tuskin nimellistäkään hyötyä sadetta vastaan, niin vinosti se yllemme lankesi.

Ei liene vaikea arvata, että Rukian askel oli kiireinen, kun hän kulki pitkää kotimatkaansa aseenaan vettä vastaan pelkkä pieni kokoontaitettava sateenvarjo, joka pyrki kääntymään tuulessa ympäri hullunkurisesti mutta erittäin harmittavasti. Aina varjon kääntyessä Rukin oli pysähdyttävä ja otettava se pois päältään mikäli hän halusi sen korjata, ja pian Rukia olikin siinä määrin märkä, että eräässä kadunkulmassa hän huokasi ja taitteli sateenvarjonsa kasaan, niin vähän hyötyä siitä hänelle oli.

Viimein, kun pääsimme Rukia talolle, havaitsin yllättäen tutun hahmon lähestyvän varovasti mutta yllättävän päättäväisesti talon kulmalta. Selvästi myös Rukia havainnut punatukkaisen tatuoidun miehen, joka noin kaksi viikkoa sitten häiritsi hänen työvuoroaan Café Parkissa, joten vaikka hetken harkitsin vakavasti juoksevani Rukia ja punatukan väliin, päätin toisin. En hän minä halunnut antaa itseäni ilmi, eivätkä punatukan eleet olleet missään määrin uhkaavat.

Muistutin itseäni siitä, että vaikka otin ja edelleenkin otan itselleni jonkinlaista kunniaa Rukia mielenliikkeiden tarkasta tuntemisesta, ei minulla vielä ollut aavistustakaan siitä, millainen historia punatukkaa ja orpotyttöäni yhdisti. Myönnän myös, että huolen ohella tunsin huomattavaa uteliaisuutta ja painoin jokaisen kuulemani sanan tarkasti mieleeni, jotta voisin tarkastella niitä ja pohtia niiden merkityksiä myöhemmin.

"Ru- Rukia", punatukka tervehti orpotyttöäni äänessään epävarmuutta, ja hänen puheensa rytmitys vahvisti epäilykseni; punatukka ei vaikuttanut juopuneelta, mutta ei myöskään selvältä. "Minä... Anteeksi että minä ja Shu häiritsimme työvuoroasi. Emme tee sitä toiste. Lupaus."

Pitkän välimatkan vuoksi en kuullut Rukian tuhahdusta, mutta hänen päänsä asennosta tiesin hänen tuhahtaneen. "Sinun lupauksesi tiedetään. Mitä sinä edes teet täällä?"

"Halusin nähdä sinut ja kuulla äänesi", punatukka sanoi, enkä voinut olla hymähtämättä hieman katkerasti. Ilmiselvästi minä en ole ainoa, johon Rukian voima ja karisma vetoavat. Voi hyvin olla, etten minä ole hänen arvoisensa, mutta ei ole myöskään tämä mies, ja silti Rukia tiedostaa hänen olemassaolonsa, ei minun.

"Näit ja kuulit jo", Rukia vastasi koleasti, mutta jokin hänessä kuitenkin kertoi minulle selvästi, että kylmyys, jopa epäystävällisyys oli silkkaa kuorta, jolla hän kenties suojeli itseään. "Renji, et kai taas tullut pyytämään kattoa pääsi päälle? Tiedät hyvin, että minä sanon ei."

Punatukka pudisti päätään niin että hänen sotkuinen, selvästi shokkivärjätty poninhäntänsä heilahti puolelta toiselle. "Minä punkkaan Shun ystävän luona. Itse asiassa asiat näyttävät valoisammilta. Shu kirjoittaa musiikkia ja soittelemme suurimman osan päivästä."

Jopa tältä etäisyydeltä näin Rukian selvästi rentoutuvan ja tiesin, että pieni helpottunut hymynkare nyki hänen suupielissään.

"Rummut?" hän kysyi keskustelusävyyn piittaamatta ylleen lankeavasta sateesta, ja punatukka, ilmeisesti Renji nimeltään, nyökkäsi pienesti. Keskustelu hiljeni siinä määrin, etten enää kuullut kuin satunnaisia sanoja, mutta aloin jo uskoa asioiden olevan hyvällä tolalla, kun punatukka äkkiä, kesken keskustelun ja lainkaan varoittamatta, suuteli Rukiaa suoraan suulle.

Sinä hetkenä jona noiden kahden huulet kohtasivat, alkukantaisen raivon liekki syttyi sisimmässäni, eikä Rukia tainnut jäädä pekkaa pahemmaksi. Hetken hän oli paikoillaan punatukan otteessa, mutta sitten hän kuin havahtui kuin transsista, ja ennen kuin punatukka huomasi mitään, Rukian nyrkki kajahti hänen ohimoonsa niin, että hän päästi Rukian menemään ja suustaan vaikuttavan listan kirouksia, joista useimmat oli osoitettu loukkauksiksi Rukiaa kohtaan. Punatukan käytös sai raivon kiehumaan sisälläni entistäkin rajummin.

"Älä enää ikinä tee noin tai parannan naamaasi niin ettei edes sinun äitisi tunne sitä!" Rukia kirkui miehelle ennen kuin otti tärisevin käsin avaimen laukustaan, käänsi selkänsä punatukalle ja juoksi muutaman kymmenen metrin matkan talonsa ovelle.

Suoraan sanoen Rukian, kauniin ja siron tarjoilijan, pian toista lukukauttaan collegessa aloittavan ahkeran tytön karkeat sanat saivat minut kavahtamaan; tätä puolta orpotytöstäni en ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kohdannut. Kuitenkin pidän hänen toimintaansa enemmän kuin oikeutettuna, joten päätin olla vaivaamatta päätäni sillä liiaksi.

"Aivan kuin tuntisi tämänkään naaman, turha vaivautua", punatukka huusi Rukian perään, muttei lähtenyt hänen jälkeensä, kuten oli kuvitellut hänen tekevän. Sen sijaan hieman epävarmat askelet kuljettivat hänet lähimmän seinän luo, johon hän jäi nojaamaan päätään riiputtaen.

En vielä ajatellut hänen sanojaan enempää, sillä sisimpääni asettunut raivo esti minua ajattelemasta selkeästi, ja sama raivo sai minut harkitsemattomaksi. Enää Rukia ei ollut näkemässä, joten mikään ei estänyt minua tarttumasta toimeen ja antamasta punatukalle opetusta, jonka hän kieltämättä ansaitsi.

Kaikessa rauhassa kuljin hänen luokseen, eikä hän näyttänyt edes tiedostavan läsnäoloani ennen kuin tartuin häntä olkapäästä ja annoin vihan purkautua itsestäni ensin yhtenä iskuna, sitten toisena ja kolmantena.

En halua kuvailla syntynyttä, hyvin yksipuoliseksi jäänyttä tappelua tarkemmin, sillä se iljettää minua suuresti. Haluaisin unohtaa veren, iskut ja tuntemani vihan, mutta etenkin sen, ettei punatukka edes yrittänyt puolustaa itseään. Uskon hänen tyytyneen ottamaan väkivallanteon vastaan ansaittuna rangaistuksena teostaan, joskaan en pitäisi mahdottomana sitäkään, että hän oli jo liian sekavassa tilassa puolustaakseen itseään (epäilen hänen nauttineen aikaisemmin jotakin päihdyttävää ainetta, joka hiljalleen keskustelun edetessä alkoi vaikuttaa hänen yhä enemmän ja sai hänet toimimaan niin kuin hän toimi).

Kotiin palattuani viivyin suihkussa yli tunnin koettaen pestä kuvainnollista verta yltäni kuin itse lady Macbeth konsanaan, mutta kuten hän, en myöskään minä yrityksessäni onnistunut, vaikka rikokseni huomattavasti vähäisempi olikin.

Kuluneet viikot ovat olleet siinä määrin hektisiä että alan kaivata lepoa. Kuitenkin Rukia vetää minua puoleensa ja tiedän jo, etten voi estää itseäni palaamasta jo huomenna Café Parkiin katsomaan, kuinka tämän illan tapahtumat ovat häneen vaikuttaneet.

**26. elokuuta 2006, lauantai**

En osaa sanoa olenko helpottunut vai äärimmäisen huolissani, sillä huolimatta eilisen tapahtumista Rukia on jotakuinkin oma itsensä. On tietenkin hyvä ettei hän ottanut tapahtunutta siroille harteilleen, joilla jo nyt lepää aivan liian raskas taakka, mutta toisaalta hänen asennoitumisensa vihjaa, ettei välikohtaus lapsuudenystävien kesken ollut ainutkertainen. Sillä lapsuudenystäviksi heitä arvelen, Rukiaa ja punatukkaa. Viimeiset punatukan Rukialle huutamat sanat antavat ymmärtää heidän molempien kasvaneen orpokodissa.

Tämä tieto saa minut tuntemaan helpotusta – punatukkahan ei selvästikään kuulu Rukian aikuisiän ystäväpiiriin – mutta myös jonkinlaista empatiaa punatukkaa kohtaan, eihän elämä hänellekään ole jakanut tarpeettoman hyviä kortteja. Kuitenkaan se ei anna hänelle minkäänlaista oikeutta kohdella muita niin kuin hän eilen Rukiaa kohteli, mutta toisaalta en saa tuomita häntä liian ankarasti, sillä kohtelinhan minäkin eilen Rukiaa väärin hyökkäämällä hänen lapsuudenystävänsä kimppuun, mistä kuulin Rukian kertovan toiselle tarjoilijatytölle.

Rukia ei varsinaisesti vaikuttanut yllättyneeltä tapahtuneesta, ja ymmärsin, ettei sekään ollut ainutkertainen, mutta silti hän oli selvästi pahoilla mielin, vaikka punatukka selvisikin mustelmilla ja ruhjeilla. Olin helpottunut kuullessani tämän, sillä pelkäsin hänen saattaneen murtaa nenänsä tai mahdollisesti jotakin muuta, mutta ilmeisesti hänellä on vahvat luut, tai sitten en raivoni vallassakaan ollut niin voimakas kuin pelkäsin olleeni.

Vieläkään en saata ymmärtää millainen demoni sai minut kohottamaan käteni toista ihmistä vastaan. On kuin olisin täysin menettänyt kykyni kontrolloida itseäni ja omaa elämääni.

**3. syyskuuta 2006, sunnuntai**

Huomenna alkaa Rukian toinen lukukausi collegessa ja tiedän hänen odottavan sitä innolla. Siksi ilo täyttää myös minun mieleni, mutta samaan aikaan tunnen haikeutta, sillä tiedän Rukian työskentelevän lukukauden aikana ainoastaan viikonloppuisin, minkä vuoksi näen häntä huomattavasti vähemmän kuin hänen lomansa aikaan.

Toisaalta tämäkin seikka saa minut tuntemaan helpotusta; vaikka Rukia on elämäni uusi keskipiste, olen hänelle tuskin muuta kuin usein nähty kasvo työpaikalla, mikäli sitäkään. Rukia antaa minulle voimaa jatkaa eteenpäin, mutta toisinaan tunnen, kuinka hänen läsnäolonsa polttaa minut tuhkaksi vähän kerrassaan, ja se saa kokemukseni elämänhallinnan menettämisestä palaamaan kerran toisensa jälkeen, kerta kerralta voimakkaampana.

Siksi voi olla vain hyvä, että aika, jonka vietämme yhdessä, on rajoittunut. Sitä paitsi tiedän hänen osoitteensa, joten mikäli jatkuva huoli sisimmässäni hetkittäin kasvaa liian suureksi, voin aina kulkea hänen asunnolleen ja varmistaa asioiden olevan kunnossa.

**4. syyskuuta 2006, maanantai**

Tänään on Rukian toisen vuoden ensimmäinen päivä. Kävin lounaalla Café Parkissa silkasta tottumuksesta ja myös siksi, etten halua kenenkään arvaavaan oikeaa syytäni kahvilassa oleiluun.

Matkalla näin joukon opiskelijoita, joiden arvelin olleen collegeikäisiä. Rukia tai hänen ystävänsä eivät kuitenkaan olleet joukon mukana.

**9. syyskuuta 2006, lauantai**

Rukian toisen vuoden ensimmäinen viikko collegessa on nyt takana päin, ja tänä iltana hän työskenteli jälleen Café Parkissa. Eleistä ja ilmeistä päätellen hänen ensimmäinen viikkonsa on sujunut hyvin, sillä hän oli tyytyväinen ja nauravainen.

Kaikki hänen ystävänsä ovat edelleen samassa koulussa, mutta komea naimisissa oleva tutor on valmistunut ja muuttanut pois. Tätä seikkaa en harmittele.

Varmistin jälleen Rukian pääsevän kotiinsa turvallisesti, mikä kuitenkin oli tavallista vaikeampaa, sillä kuten koko edeltävä viikko, myös tämä päivä oli kaunis ja kuulas. Vaikka yötkään eivät vielä ole kovin kylmiä, ensimmäiset syksynväriset lehdet ovat jo ilmaantuneet puihin, ja Rukia antoi katseensa levätä puissa illan pimeydestä huolimatta – ilmeisesti myös hän rakastaa syksyä, mistä olen iloinen. Kuitenkin hänen tarkkaavaisuutensa teki työni vaikeaksi, sillä minun oli kuljettava tavallistakin kauempana hänestä, eikä kummallakaan meistä ollut sateenvarjoa, joka olisi muodostanut luontevan näkösuojan välillemme.

**10. syyskuuta 2006, sunnuntai**

Rukia ei tänään ollut töissä, ja hetken pohdittuani ymmärsin syyn tähän. Café Park on kesästä asti ollut sunnuntaisin aikaisempaa hiljainen, ja vaikka nautinkin rauhasta, ruskan väreissä kylpevistä kalusteista ja hiljaisesta taustamusiikista, jota puheensorina ei peitä alleen, ei hiljaisessa kahvilassa kiireapulaista tarvita.

Koska en voinut olla varma päättelyni oikeellisuudesta, kävelin illalla Rukian talon ulkopuolelle, jossa odotin niin kauan että näin jälleen hänen siluettinsa jälleen piirtyvän ikkunaveroja vasten. Odottaessani Rukiaa näin myös tutun tatuoidun punatukan, joka ei ilmeisesti huomannut tai ainakaan tunnistanut minua, sillä vaikka hän ohitti minut vain joidenkin kymmenien metrien päästä, hän ei reagoinut minuun mitenkään. Hän pysähtyi talon pihalle, tuijotti hetken Rukian ikkunaa ja päätään pudistaen kääntyi kannoillaan, ja sitten lähti suuntaan, josta oli tullutkin.

Tunnen suurta empatiaa punatukkaa kohtaan, mutta en pidä tavasta, jolla hän väijyy Rukiaa. Koko kotimatkan harkitsin soittavani poliiseille, mutta en usko Rukian olevan varsinaisessa vaarassa, ja minun olisi erittäin vaikea perustella poliiseille epäilystäni. Todennäköisesti he vain pilaisivat mahdollisuuteni varmistaa Rukian turvallisuus itse.

Punatukan näkeminen myös muistuttaa minua tuskallisesti hetkestä, jona kykyni hallita itseäni ja elämääni sälähti pirstaleiksi. Toivoisin, että voisin jollakin tavalla jälleen saattaa itseni oman elämäni herraksi, mutta sillä saralla tunnun kohtaavan ainoastaan umpikujan, josta on vain yksi tie ulos.

**21. syyskuuta 2006, torstai**

Alkuviikosta säät muuttuivat koleiksi ja tuulisiksi, kuten olen tuskallisen hyvin tuntenut odottaessani Rukiaa hänen talonsa ulkopuolella, mutta tulen väreissä hohtavat vaahterat lämmittävät sieluani sormieni palellessa.

Silloin, kun tuuli on hieman rauhallisempi ja hiljaisempi, se kuiskii minulle Hisanan äänellä ja kahisuttaa leikkisästi lehtiä kadunvarren puissa. Noina hetkinä kaipuu elämäni rakkautta kohtaan kasvaa hädin tuskin kestettäväksi ja haluan vain vapautua ruumiini kahleista, kisailla hänen kanssaan tuulessa ja pörröttää ohimennen Rukiani tukkaa.

Viime päivinä olen ajatellut Hisanaa vielä tavallistakin enemmän. Ehkä osasyy tähän on se, että toisin kuin minä ja Rukia, jotka olemme talven lapsia, Hisanani oli syksyn lapsi. Hänen syntymäpäivänsä on käytännöllisesti katsoen nurkan takana.

**23. syyskuuta 2006, lauantai**

Niin monena päivänä olen nähnyt Rukian kouluvaatteissaan, että hänen näkemisensä punaruskeassa mekossa ja valkoisessa esiliinassa tuntui lähes oudolta mutta samaan aikaan suloisen nostalgiselta. Se palautti mieleeni sen noin vuodentakaisen ajan, jolloin hän oli vielä minulle tuntematon ja kiinnostukseni häntä kohtaan normaalia. Sillä myönnettävä minun on – pakkomielteeni häntä kohtaan on kauan sitten ylittänyt terveen rajan.

**30. syyskuuta 2006, lauantai**

Näin Rukian Café Parkissa, mutta edes hän ei onnistunut täysin johdattelemaan ajatuksiani kevyempiin suuntiin. Hisanan syntymäpäivä on jo ylihuomenna, enkä tiedä kuinka siitä selviän.

**3. lokakuuta 2006, tiistai**

Selvisin kuin selvisinkin Hisanan syntymäpäivästä, joskaan en erityisen kirkkain värein. Mieleni ajautui siinä määrin voimakkaaseen myllerrykseen, että on kuin elokuun 25. päivän tapahtumat olisivat toistuneet, mutta nyt kohdistin harkitsemattoman toimintani Rukiaan, mitä kadun erityisen syvästi.

Heräsin murheeseen jo ennen herätyskellon soittoa; jopa unessani tiesin, että mikäli maailmassa olisi pieninkään muren oikeudenmukaisuutta ja hyvyyttä, olisi Hisanani tänään täyttänyt kolmekymmentä vuotta. Pyöreät vuodet olisivat tietenkin olleet omanlaisensa tapaus, vaikka syntymäpäivät eivät tavallisesti meille erityisiä olleetkaan, sillä kuvittelimme meillä olevan niin paljon aikaa yhdessä, etteivät elinvuotemme merkinneet mitään. Kuinka väärässä olimmekaan!

Vaikka aikomukseni oli käydä Hisanan haudalla ja viedä hänelle kimppu ruusuja, en siihen kyennyt. Suruni lamautti minut niin, että ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan minun oli erityisen vaikea nousta vuoteestani, ja puhelinsoitto ja kukkien tilaaminen rakkauteni haudalle vei kaikki voimani.

Koska en jaksanut lähteä ulos, etsin Hisanan valokuvan muuttolaatikosta, jossa muutamia häneen liittyviä esineitä säilytän. Asetin kuvan pöydälle ja vietin suurimman osan päivästä katsellen Hisanan onnellisesti hymyileviä kasvoja ajalta ennen kuin saimme tietää hänen sairaudestaan. Ajalta, jona kaikki vielä oli hyvin, ennen kuin maailmamme mullistui peruuttamattomasti.

Oli kuin Hisanan kasvot olisivat vaivuttaneet minut hypnoosiin, josta havahduin vasta kuun noustua korkealle taivaalle. Tuska poltti sieluani niin, etten halua ajatella, saati kuvailla sitä, ja kipu sai minut harkitsemattomaksi. Halusin vain kuulla lohduttavan äänen lausuvan minulle osoitettuja sanoja, ja siksi etsin Rukian puhelinnumeron luettelosta.

Nopeasti, peläten että asian harkitseminen estäisi minua toimimasta, näppäilin Rukian numeron ja soitin siihen. Sydän villisti hakaten kuuntelin hälytysääntä ja odotin Rukian vastaavan, vaikka uskoin hänen jo olevan nukkumassa.

Odotin kuulevani Rukian äänen kysyvän _kuka siellä? _tai mahdollisti vain tervehtivän tuntematonta soittajaa. Kuvittelin esitteleväni itseni hänelle ja hänen muistavan minut kahvilasta, ja kun viimein kuulin hänen vastaavan, oli puhjeta helpotuksen kyyneliin.

Mutta sanat eivät olleet sitä, mitä olin odottanut.

"Renji, yritä nyt jo ymmärtää!" Rukian raivoisa ääni vastasi mykistäen minut täysin. "Et voi enää soittaa minulle keskellä yötä, minä käyn nykyisin _koulussa!_ Kun joku niin kutsutuista ystävistäsi seuraavaksi ottaa yliannoksen, soita hätänumeroon, _älä minulle!"_

Rukiani löi luurin korvaani, mutta vaikkei hän olisi niin tehnyt, tuskin mikään olisi muuttunut, sillä en olisi kyennyt sanomaan mitään, en enää hänen sanojensa jälkeen. Niistä huokunut vihamielisyys, joskaan ei minulle osoitettu, oli ollut jotakin, mitä en ollut odottanut, ja ne olivat vain pahentaneet tuskaani.

Muistan sulkeneeni puhelimen, mutta loppuyö sen jälkeen on yhtä sumua. Kun tänä aamuna heräsin, kaduin syvästi tuota yhtä puhelua, joka on vain viimeisin todiste siitä, kuinka pahoin olen elämänhallintani menettänyt. Viimeisin todiste, mutta samaan aikaan myös ensimmäinen kerta, jona suoraan olen Rukiaa häirinnyt.

Minun on löydettävä ulos tästä labyrintista, joksi oma mieleni on minulle muodostunut.

**3. marraskuuta 2006, perjantai**

On kulunut tasan kuukausi siitä päivästä, jona öinen soittoni häiritsi Rukian rauhaa. Olen valintani ja päätökseni tehnyt: ennen kuun vaihdetta jätän orpotyttöni omilleen ja liihotan elämäni rakkauden kanssa tuulessa, vapaana tuskastani ja maallisista murheista, sillä vain niin voin saada elämäni jälleen hallintaani.

Kuitenkin ennen loppua minun on järjestettävä maalliset asiani sellaisiksi, jollaisiksi voin ne surutta jättää. En halua omaisuuteni vajoavan polleiden sukulaisteni huomaan, vaan haluan sillä tehtävä hyvää, ja sen vuoksi soitin tänään asianajajalleni ja sovin tapaamisen ensi torstaiksi.

**5. marraskuuta 2006, sunnuntai**

Tavoistani poiketen heräsin aikaisin ennättääkseni aamujumalanpalvelukseen. Nautin kirkon tunnelmasta ja muistoista, joita se mieleeni toi; enää eivät muistot Hisanasta ja häistämme tunnu iskuilta palleaani, sillä tiedän meidän olevan taas pian yhdessä.

**9. marraskuuta 2006, torstai**

Yhdessä asianajajani kanssa laadimme testamenttini. Suurin osa omaisuudestani tai siitä saatavasta tuotosta menee hyväntekeväisyyteen, pääosin orpokodeille ja sairaaloille, jotka olen itse valinnut tuntien niiden tekemän työn hyväksi ja varainkäytön viisaaksi.

Poikkeuksen muodostavat vain kirjoistani saatavat tulot, jotka testamenttasin Rukialle, pienelle urhealle orpotytölleni, joka toi kahteen viimeiseen vuoteeni niin paljon sisältöä ja lohtua.

Myös muut maalliset tehtäväni olen suorittanut loppuun, ja myös varannut hotellihuoneen, jossa viimeiset hetkeni vietän. Oikeastaan olen yllättynyt siitä, kuinka vähän tekemistä minulla oli; ei hyvästejä, ei lemmikkejä sijoitettavaksi, vain testamentti ja asuntoni järjesteleminen sellaiseksi, jollaisena haluan sen jälkeeni jättää.

**14. marraskuuta 2006, tiistai**

Huomenna on päivä, jonka iltana menen viimeisen kerran maate, ja siksi olen varannut itselleni hotellihuoneen, vaikka omatuntoni hieman minua siitä soimaakin – ratkaisu on minulle helpoin ja miellyttävin, mutta entäpä hän, joka maallisen tomumajani löytää?

Olen jo monen päivän ajan pohtinut, haluanko jollakin tavoin selittää Rukialle testamenttiani, ja mikäli haluan, kuinka sen haluan tehdä? On itsestään selvää etten voi soittaa hänelle, vaan minun on jätettävä jälkeeni jotakin, mutta mitä haluan jälkeeni jättää?

Ymmärrettävästi ensimmäinen ajatukseni oli kirje, mutta mitä hänelle kirjoittaisin? Mitä kertoisin? Kuinka voisin muutamien rivien avulla kertoa mitä hän minulle merkitsi, kuinka hän toi valon viimeisiin vuosiini ja kuinka paljon hyvää hänelle toivon? Miten voisin kuvata kuinka hän oli elämäni sisältö ja keskipiste, ja kuinka hitaasti mutta varmasti elämäni ja kaikki ajatukseni kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen? Kuinka voin tehdä tämän kuulostamatta vaaralliselta mielisairaalta?

Uskon ja toivon tämän kysymyksen olevan yksi niistä, joihin saan vastauksen vasta hieman ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä. Siksi teen pienen poikkeuksen alkuperäisestä suunnitelmastani, jonka mukaan olisin ottanut mukaani vain kuolinvaatteeni, Hisanan valokuvan ja lääkkeeni, mutta tästä syystä minun on otettava myös päiväkirjani ja luonnoslehtiöni, joita saatan tarvita kirjoittaessani Rukialle.

**15. marraskuuta 2006, keskiviikko**

Toimin viisaasti ottaessani mukaani päiväkirjani, sillä juuri ennen kuin nielin uni- ja masennuslääkkeeni viimeistä tablettia myöten, ymmärsin voivani kertoa Rukialle itsestäni ja tuntemuksistani parhaiten antamalla hänelle päiväkirjani ja luonnoslehtiön täynnä kuvia hänestä, Café Parkista ja hänestä Café Parkissa.

Sen vuoksi luin päiväkirjani kannesta kanteen ja revin pois joitakin sivuja muun muassa ajalta ennen Hisanan kuolemaa ja siltä ajalta, jonka Rukia vietti toisessa kaupungissa viime kesänä. Ne sivut poltin yksitellen hotellihuoneeni kylpyhuoneessa, ja minua miellyttää, kuinka konkreettisesti saatoin katsoa elämäni lehtien palavan kirkkaalla liekillä ja pian sen jälkeen mustuvan ja murenevan tomuksi.

Alan hiljalleen tuntea itseni uniseksi ja tiedän lääkkeiden alkavan vaikuttaa. Jo tätä kirjoittaessani makaan hotellihuoneeni vuoteella Hisanan kuvaa tuijottaen, ja hetkittäin hänen lempeä hymynsä väräjää muuttuen Rukian päättäväiseksi ilmeeksi.

Tiedän nukahtavani pian, ja tunnen siitä pientä surua, sillä vasta äskettäin ymmärsin tunteideni Rukiaa kohtaan olevan veljellistä kiintymystä, rakkautta jota isoveli voi sisartaan kohtaan tuntea, ja mielelläni kertoisin sen hänelle lukuisammin sanoin. Siihen aikani ei kuitenkaan riitä, mutta toiveikkaasti oletan hänen osaavan lukea sen kirjoittamieni rivien välistä.

Lennä vapaana, pieni sisareni! Minun on aika sulkea kirjani ja laskea kynäni pöydälle.

* * *

**A/N2:** The end. Vai onko sittenkään? Kuka myöntää, että genrestä tragedy/angst huolimatta Rukia ja Bya löytäisivät toisena? Kuka toivoi sitä?

Review plz ihan oikeasti. Pari sanaa edes? *paremmat puppy eyesit kuin viimeksi*


End file.
